


The Tale of one Harry Potter and Lucius Malfoy

by Zelda_of_Arel



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe, Angst, BDSM, Complete, Drama, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Master/Slave, Mpreg, Multi, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2017-11-17 04:15:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 34,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/547500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_of_Arel/pseuds/Zelda_of_Arel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius Malfoy stripped of his masks, born anew from the ashes, tries to find his way in his new world.</p><p>The style of this story is different from the others. It's a perspective I experimented with.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Out with the Old, in with the New

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All characters and plot lines are the property of J.K. Rowling and Associates. I do not own any of it or make any money from it.

Darkness. It was only that one word that could be used to define the surroundings of Lucius Malfoy from the day that he was thrown into Azkaban. Not the kind of darkness that was made softer by small flickers of light from the Moon or perhaps some stars, but the sheer lack of any illumination. It was the kind that confused the mind into thinking that there was an infinite expanse of space around the person. He felt that he could walk forever in it and not touch upon a single object. It felt oddly frightening. Whoever had come up with it had probably feared being cast into nothingness the most. Since there were no Dementors around anymore, the prisoners would have had an easy time while spending their punishment. So they cast on all the cells the spell of infinite darkness. Lucius Malfoy decided that he would have preferred the company of Dementors. 

He needed to get out, that much was for certain. However, the how was a rather big problem. When he was captured in the Ministry only a few days prior, he had hoped to receive a fair trial. Well, not exactly fair, since he was prepared to bribe whomever he needed to in order to get out, just like he had before. The problem was Potter, as usual. Since the sighting of the Dark Lord and the posthumous clearing of Sirius Black's name, Harry Potter had been publicly declared sane again. Thus when he told everyone that Lucius Malfoy was a full fledged Death Eater, they believed him. The result of his claim was that they didn't feel the need to even hold a trial and simply threw him into a cell in Azkaban. 

Most undignified. He was used to crystal goblets, fine silverware and delicate china. Now he had to eat Gods know what with ... he decided he didn't even want to think about the things that he did when his body called for nourishment. Or the other thing he did when he had to answer his body's needs. Yes, for Lucius Malfoy, the fall had been rather abrupt, and went so deep, he had ended up in hell. The absurdity of it almost made him laugh, since Wizards did not believe in hell. 

His thoughts were bordering on insane, he knew that very well as he tried to feel out what passed for his bed and sat on it. He had to focus on finding a way to get out of his predicament. The only question was how, since he had no visitors, no one to talk to or convince that he should be outside for some reason. However, he did not want to be defeated. He was the great Lucius Malfoy and if there was anyone who could find a way out, it would be him. 

Ugh, how? 

He scratched his head and stopped. His hair, once fine and golden, soft as a feather, was tangled, dirty and as greasy as his good friend's, Snape's. He decided he better not touch his hair. Thoughts wondering off in inappropriate direction again. Focus, Lucius Malfoy. 

He sighed. 

Lucius lay back on his bed and closed his eyes. He had decided a day ago that he preferred the darkness offered by his own eyelids to the darkness outside. That also had the benefit of allowing his body the chance to relax enough to give in to the pull of sleep, and another day passed while he slumbered in his tiny cell. 

* * * 

Lucius opened his eyes and he could have sworn that he was dreaming. Only in his dreams did he see light and around him there was definitely light. It hurt his eyes tremendously and he had to shut them again. However, the need to just enjoy such glow was too great and soon enough he was squinting again, trying to force his eyelids into submission and stay open. Mind over matter, Lucius. 

He looked around, trying to take in his surroundings once he was fully able to use his viewing organs again. Viewing organs, what a strange name to call eyes. Insane thoughts again, Lucius, surely the long solitude had addled your brain. How long had it been anyway? He had lost any concept of time in there. Stay on the subject. 

Looking around, yes. Well, he decided that he was in some sort of a medical room. There were potion bottles aligned on some shelves against one wall, neatly labelled. He realised that they were done with the familiar and careful script of Severus Snape. On either side of his bed there was one more sleeping accomondation, though probably not enough to cater for the medical needs of many patients, the room was not big enough to hold more. He was clean, he realised. He didn't feel the remains of water or soap on his skin, thus probably spell was used on his body and clothes to clean it. But who...? 

The answer was sitting on a chair beside his bed. Harry Potter was staring at him, his cool gaze nothing like he had ever seen on the boy before. In fact, Lucius found himself oddly naked as he was perused by the boy. No, actually, the man. His pose spoke of a quiet confidence and his eyes held a calculating look perfectly unlike the boy Lucius had come to know and despise. He found himself even slightly afraid of the strange apparition. No, not afraid, intrigued by him, perhaps, but Malfoys feared no one. So he sat up straight, held his head high and narrowed his eyes on the young man before him. 

Harry Potter was clearly amused by his actions, if his smirk was any indication. 

“I see Azkaban has not broken you,” he remarked. 

Lucius merely shrugged to indicate that nothing could break him. 

“Good. This would be too easy if it had,” Harry just smiled wider as he said this. 

Lucius forced himself not to shudder at the tone he used that held none of its usual warmth that even he had come to expect of the young man. 

“Why am I ... here?” he finally managed to ask the question that had been nagging him. However, he intended for his own voice to be sure and steady, not croak halfway as it did. Obviously, it had gotten unused to the strain of speech. 

Potter merely cocked his head. Still highly amused he was. 

“Why, to fulfil my pleasure, of course,” he said, not revealing his true meaning behind the words. 

The man before him forced himself to shudder at the possible indications. He had been serving under the Dark Lord for too long, he managed to convince himself. His mind went to torture and blow-jobs too fast. 

His face must have revealed some of his thoughts as Harry Potter sniggered before him. 

“I meant, I wish to extract information out of you, of course,” he almost laughed right into Lucius' face. 

The man scolded at himself. Harry Potter was playing a mind game before him and he was winning. Against him, the prefect Slytherin, the King of Mind Games. He had to step up his game. Wasn't that a very Muggle phrase? Again, focus, Lucius, you cannot let the brat do this to you. 

“What do you wish to know?” he calmed himself and raised an eyebrow. There, back on track. 

“What makes Voldemort tick, of course. I want to know everything about the bastard,” Potter leaned in closer to Lucius, fixing his emerald eyes on the man's silver ones. “How he thinks, how he acts, how he sleeps, what he eats, and when he does these. Who he fucks, if he does anyone, who he tortures. I want to know his dreams, desires, fears and hopes. I want to know everything so that I can find a way to finally send him to the footnotes of history where he belongs. I'm going to beat him and I'm going to use you to do that, Lucius Malfoy.” 

Lucius shivered. The raw power that was seeping out of the boy.... It intrigued him, made him wonder, made him want to bow down and kiss his toes. However, most of all, it made him so hard that he could hardly resist not to beg the young man in front of him to shag him like there's no tomorrow. 

Lucius groaned inwardly. He did not just think those things. He was in deep trouble. Harry Potter was fast becoming his new Lord and he found himself wanting it more than anything for a long time. He never thought himself a passionate man, however, he was just proving himself otherwise.


	2. Confessing to the Master

Lucius shook himself. He was wondering off again and the young man before him leaned back in his chair leisurely. His body conveyed no emotion. He seemed to be relaxed as if he had no care in this world. As if he had not spoken right into the face of one of the most powerful wizards in Britain. In fact, as if he was not in the company of said wizard. Lucius realised that somehow, during the time that he had spent in Azkaban Harry Potter had grown up. Lucius looked down onto his robes, forcing himself away from the penetrating emerald eyes. He had to straighten his thoughts, not just his clothes. Which were new. That was something he hadn't noticed before, new robes. He wondered who changed his clothes. 

"Well, Lucius? Talk to me?" Potter spoke up, impatience in his voice. Lucius looked up to see him crossing his arms in agitation. "I haven't got all day. I have a man to kill and a war to win." 

"Don't you want to know where the Dark Lord is right now?" he frowned, trying to take over the conversation. 

"No, not really. During the past year he had probably moved anyway. So, let's start with one question at a time," he looked up and Lucius was lost in a sea of green once more. Meanwhile, he tried to hide his astonishment at the fact that he had been locked up for a year. He had not realised that. "Hmm. Who is he shagging? I'm curious about that, actually." 

So he wanted to start with sex, didn't he? Lucius hoped that at the memory of the Dark Lord having sex in his snake-like body would diminish his erection. However, his mind inevitably compared that body with the one presented before him. As he perused Harry Potter's lithe, but muscular frame, he remembered the first time he saw Tom Riddle. The similarity was striking. The Boy-Who-Lived did notice his inspection, but didn't even flinch at the gaze that was taking in the details of his body. How old was he now? Around 17, Lucius realised. He had filled out quite nicely and was the handsome boy that Tom Riddle once was at his age. The dark hair and the build certainly reminded Lucius of his Lord. No, he mentally shook himself. Voldemort was his lord no more. He decided that he would serve Harry Potter from then on. He wanted to make sure to answer his Lord's questions fully and to the best of his knowledge. His erection ... well, he just moved a bit, trying to adjust himself. He noticed that his Lord's gaze shot straight to his problem and the ghost of a smile flickered across Potter's face. 

"I'm waiting, Lucius. If you don't answer me, you're going back to your neat little cell. I had a look at it when I brought you out. Not very much like your old life-style, is it?" Potter grinned at him and it was laced with such malice that Lucius again had a flashback of Tom Riddle. 

"Well, last I saw him, he was shagging me," Lucius confessed. 

Potter quirked an eyebrow at that and it conveyed his interest in the matter. 

"How good for you. So that body possesses a cock? Must be very nice to bend over for your great lord," his tone left no room to question just how he meant that. "Bet you've been doing that for some time. Though weren't you getting a bit old? Hmm. Since he shagged you, now he's probably moved onto your son. Though I wouldn't be too sure of that, since no one has seen Draco Malfoy since the end of his fifth year." 

Lucius was taken aback by the information that had been revealed to him. His son was the most important person in the world to him. Granted, he had often failed his father, but Lucius still loved him. Of course, their relationship wasn't the touchy-feely one like he had often seen displayed by the Weasleys. That was for common people. 

"Lucius!" interrupted again. "I see you're worried about your son. Now that's a surprise. Anyway, next question. Other bodily functions?" 

"Seemed to be working," Lucius remembered that the Dark Lord did use the toilet like a normal person. 

"Good," Potter nodded and his smile became wider. "Torture? Who does he enjoy his sadistic tendencies on?" 

"Mainly his followers. Though all I know, he could be using Muggles now. It has been a year." 

Potter seemed to contemplate what he had said. 

"True, but the pesky Order hindered me until I became of age. Also, the old fool, Dumbledore still refused me my right to power. Well, apparently a group of Death Eaters ambushed him in the Forbidden Forest. I'm considering thanking them for putting the old fool out of my way." 

The declaration stunned Lucius. He had never heard Potter talk like that. In fact, his son had assured him that Potter was fully faithful to his Headmaster and hung on his every word. In return, Potter was the Golden Boy, pampered and forgiven continuously. Apparently, this had changed as well. 

"What else do you wish to know?" Lucius asked his new Master, almost bowing with the question. 

"Let me see... About Voldemort, not really. I may have some questions later on, though. So, I suppose, for now, you can go back to your cell." Potter stood up, moving towards the door that was on the opposite wall from the bed. 

"Please don't," Lucius pleaded, not masking the tone of his voice. He knew that the only way to stay out of his cell would be to reveal his changed attitude towards the Boy-Who-Lived. 

Potter did stop and turned around, casting a questioning gaze towards the man before him. 

"Why would I not?" his tone was so cold, Lucius forced himself not to shiver. Still, as he got the young man's attention, he could again feel that delicious power directed at him. He gulped and forced himself to speak. 

"I... I don't want to serve Voldemort anymore. I want to serve you," he confessed. 

"Why would you?" The Golden Boy crossed his arms before his chest and waited, his body conveying annoyance and impatience. 

"Because you're far more powerful than him. I'm sure that you're going to kill him soon. I do not wish to serve the loosing side, I would be a fool if I did," Lucius captured Potter's gaze and held it, forcing himself to take in the power being emitted by the emerald green orbs. 

"How Slytherin of you, thinking about your own survival. The questions are, do I believe you and would I want you to serve me. Perhaps. I will think on it for a day. Meanwhile, you can stay here, in the infirmary," with these words he turned to go. 

"I, myself am a very powerful wizard, have inside knowledge of the workings of the Death Eaters and have the years behind me to provide you with council," Lucius stopped him once again with his words. 

"Those are valid points, Lucius," Potter nodded his agreement, without turning around again. He then proceeded towards the door and Lucius thought that that was it, when Harry Potter stopped for the last time. "Just one more thing, Lucius. Would you bend over for me as well?" 

"It would be an honour, My Lord," Lucius assured him. 

The young man didn't answer, just opened the door and walked outside. 

Lucius laid back on his bed and thought about the conversation. As he remembered Potter's last question, his mind conjured images of himself being on all fours on the same bed, a naked Harry Potter behind him and his large cock pounding him into the mattress. As Lucius' hand sneaked lower to take care of his rather big problem, he knew that he would indeed be glad to be fucked by the powerful and gorgeous Harry Potter.


	3. Preparing for the Future

Three days. It had been three days since Lucius had met the new version of Harry Potter. Three days of waiting for the brat ... his new Lord, to think over his proposal and come to a decision. Meanwhile, at least he could use a decent bathroom that opened from the room he was in and got three meals a day that were brought in by none other, than his former house-elf, Dobby. The little creature appeared with a tray laden with more food than Lucius had seen for a year put together, then quickly blinked out. It took all of his will-power that first time not to tear into the meal like the starving man he was. He managed to eat with all of his dignity intact and thoroughly savour every bite. He deemed the food good quality and wondered who had cooked it. 

During these days he thought over his course of action regarding his future alliance with Harry Potter. He did want the young man sexually, he intrigued Lucius mentally and the magical power overwhelmed his senses. Lucius also thought that perhaps by becoming Potter's ... sexual partner, would be the best phrase, he would probably have a better position in the Order. If Potter was actually in it, that is. He hadn't said much about the matter. However, there was always the chance that Potter would consider him more of a toy. No matter, he always liked the bit ... inventive sexual plays. Of course, most of the time he was the one playing and not the plaything, but he would have gladly reversed the roles. Lucius realized that he wanted the young man any way he could get him. That fact did disturb him greatly. He was a Malfoy, a leader among wizards. He did not relinquish his control easily. However, he had a sneaking suspicion that Harry Potter would never allow him to be the one in control. 

Lucius' mind was constantly working on his future, almost to the point where he, himself was fed up with it. Why? Because he had nothing else to do. There were no books in the room. The only things he could read were the labels on the potion bottles. There wasn't anything useful for him there. They were all medical potions; such as remedies for illnesses, dreamless sleep and other concoctions one could expect to find in an infirmary. Unless he wanted to kill himself, there was nothing he could use. He suspected that His Lord knew this and that was why he left him in that room. To further his boredom, the windows were charmed to be blank. There were all together two of them and they constantly showed nothing but darkness. Thus the infirmary was illuminated by candles that never extinguished. They were heatless flames, not being able to burn anything, just give out light. The only amusement Lucius could find for himself was the large bathtub in the elegant bathroom. There were different taps for all sorts of bubbles and he spent long hours soaking in it, letting his body forget the past year. 

Three days. Well, at least, so he suspected. There were no clocks in either of the two rooms. He had to count out how much time had passed. Since he got approximately three meals a day, and got all together nine meals, he suspected it was three days. He also had a vague idea of what time of the day it could be. When he got toast and marmalade, or some other food that he could eat with toast and tea, he deducted, it was breakfast and thus morning. After that he always got some warm food and even some dessert afterwards. Last, he got something light, toast maybe, or salad, some times even fruits for his third meal. Dobby must have known that for dinner he never ate much, since he slept so much better that way. He did fall asleep after that meal and slept until breakfast. 

Thus passed his three days as the prisoner of Lord Potter, as he called him by then. On the third day, the door to Lucius' room finally opened. He was just laying on his back, thinking, plotting in nothing but his boxers. He did not bother pulling he covers up, the room was warm enough. It was probably Summer. So when Harry Potter joined him in his room, he was a bit startled and could only flip his blanked over himself in his haste. When he looked up, he saw Lord Potter smirking at him. 

"Are you bashful now, Lucius? It was not long ago that you agreed to have sex with me if I so desired and now you are covering up that which you have promised me. Should I not have a better look at the merchandise, before I buy it?" Lucius could not decide if the young man was just playing with him, or he was serious. His tone allowed for both. However, the blond man could not afford to affront his new Master and with one swift movement, threw the cover off himself. 

"Much better," Potter remarked, moving closer to the bed. "However, you are still not revealing all to me." 

Lucius' eyes widened a bit at that, but he knew that if he wanted to keep out of Azkaban and get even a portion of Harry Potter, he would have to do as he was told. Thus, he stood up off the bed and with one swift movement freed himself from the confines of his lone garment. After he got rid of his boxers, he stood still, awaiting His Lord's perusal. 

Harry Potter did indeed move closer to him and without even the hint of red on his cheeks, examined Lucius closely and thoroughly. Lucius tried to deduct if he gained the young man's approval. Anyway, he hoped that he did, since he always thrived for perfection when it came to his body. Even though he had spent a year in prison, he never let his body go to waste and tried to work out just as he had done every day at home. After all, anything less than perfection was always beneath the Malfoys. Thus even in spite of the lack of food for a year and space to move about, his body was muscled and lean, though a bit skinnier than usual. His pale blond locks had grown a lot and were longer than he wore them before, in spite of the fact that he had woken up with trimmed hair. Someone had obviously cared for him enough and he hoped that it was Severus. So as a result he could stand before Lord Potter naked and not having to be ashamed of anything. 

Especially not his manhood, he smirked as Harry Potter leaned down to it for a closer inspection. Even soft, his cock was a decent size and he had never experienced any problems while using it, not with any man or woman. 

Harry Potter straightened before him and Lucius discovered that they were the same height. Amusement flickered in the emerald green eyes and he spoke to Lucius so close up, the older man could feel the other's breath on his lips. 

"I approve. Very nice in fact. You may sit down, Lucius, but do not cover yourself." 

He did as he was told and Lord Potter took his usual chair next to the bed. 

"I have considered your offer, Lucius," he began. "I do not trust you, however, I do see the benefits," at these words his eyes raked over the other man's body shamelessly, "of forging an alliance with you. Or rather, you pledging yourself to me. I have researched blood oaths and had decided on the one that I want you to make. It would free you of Voldemort's grasp, but would also bind you to me for ever." 

"Whatever you want, My Lord," Lucius said without thinking, bowing slightly with the words. He had considered the possibility and was ready for it. 

Harry Potter smiled at his answer and stood. "Very good, Lucius. I will prepare the ceremony for tomorrow morning," with these words Lord Potter left the infirmary and Lucius smiled a little. He would be soon bound by a blood oath to probably the strongest wizard of his time. Right next to becoming said wizard, this was a Slytherin's dream. Actually, he was following the same dream when he got the Dark Mark. He wondered if Lord Potter would leave some sort of an outside mark on him. He would have very much liked to have his mark inside him, actually deep within him in the form of his Master's seeds.


	4. Becoming a ...

Lucius woke to Dobby's nudging and looking around, smiled. Last night Lord Potter had agreed to become his new Master that day. He couldn't wait for the ritual to take place. It would mark a new beginning for him and he hoped that through Harry Potter he would become greater than before. With thoughts of the bright new future he started eating his breakfast. 

Once he was finished, he took a nice bath, though a bit shorter one than his usual. He washed his long hair that reached to his ass and left it to dry naturally. Since it was warm in the room, it was quickly ready for him to comb it. Lucius meticulously brushed his hair with the comb he found and he decided to braid some strands of his hair. Once he was done, he smiled into the mirror at his reflection. The image nodded at his naked beauty and he went to finish dressing with a proud expression. 

He finished his task and Lucius sat on his bed to wait for his Master. He wondered if the ceremony would take place in that room. He hoped not as it would not be exactly proper. 

He hadn't been waiting long, when the door opened and Harry Potter strode in with confidence in his steps. Lucius observed his attire and noticed that it was of the fine quality that he was used to wearing. The outer robe was a deep green and was probably made of silk as it was usual with summer garments. Underneath he wore tailored black trousers and a crisp white shirt. His shoes shined, reflecting the light in the room. Lucius immediately stood up. 

"I see that you're ready, Lucius. Then come with me," he said, gesturing to the man to follow him. 

Lucius was glad that he could finally get out of the room and was eager to look around the rest of the place. He was lead down a corridor with many more rooms opening form it. The plush carpeting below his feet was green an the walls were bare stones. Torches illuminated the way as there were no windows. They reached a flight of stairs and going behind Potter, Lucius descended to the ground floor. There he noticed that they were in the entrance hall and Lord Potter went on into a room. Lucius Malfoy entered after him and with his mask firmly in place, took in the room and its occupants. 

The space itself was rather large, obviously a sitting-room. Lucius immediately noticed the three large windows on the opposite wall that let the bright light from the outside streaming in. He was glad to see some sunshine and with a smile he perused the rest of the room. There was some furniture in it, that one might expect to see in a sitting-room, all obviously old and expensive. However, the middle of the place was cleared to give space to an altar-like structure. On it, a cauldron shimmered with some hot liquid and next to it a large golden goblet stood. There was also a knife with sharp looking blade gleaming on the table among many candles. Lucius recognised the setting for a rather traditionalist Wizarding binding ceremony. However, there were many kinds and he had no way to determine which one they would use. 

Lucius decided that instead of trying to guess what Lord Potter had in store for him, he should rather have a look at the three other people in the room. First his eyes drifted to his old friend Severus, who was looking at him with his own expressionless mask. He was wearing robes that indicated that he would be the conducting priest in the ceremony. Of course, Lord Potter couldn't be, because he was one of the people getting bonded. Next to Severus stood Remus Lupin, who seemed to be hiding his thoughts with just as much care, in spite of being a Gryffindor. He was wearing neutral robes, indicating that he wouldn't play much of a role in the ceremony, if any. The third person in the room was a woman. Lucius was surprised to note that he had no idea who she was. However, she radiated power from her, that much he was certain of. She was wearing the robes of a priestess and her long red hair was enhanced by the white of her dress. Lucius wondered if she was a Weasley, but no Weasley ever had that much magical power in them. 

"Well, Lucius, they are going to be present at our little ritual," Potter spoke to him. "You know everyone, except for my priestess, Kathlyn. Kathlyn, meet Lucius Malfoy," he turned to her. "He is a very powerful wizard. Of course, you can sense that. How much of an asset he's going to be to our group is still for the future to determine, but we'll see." Then he turned back to Lucius. "Kathlyn is a witch from Ireland. She joined me a year ago, telling me that she had felt my power and would like to stand at my side. She taught me a lot about the Wizarding ways, especially about the things the old man never let us learn in school," he scoffed at the thought. "So, we are all set, no?" Everyone nodded at his question and the ritual began. 

* * * 

Afterwards Lucius was taken into another room by a smirking Severus and stripping quickly, Lucius drew himself a bath and lay in it. There he could properly think through the happenings of the ritual. In the beginning it was like any other, the circle was drawn, the deities and spirits invoked to witness it and Lucius felt the surge of magical energy that the presence of the beings brought. It was obvious that Kathlyn did know what she was doing. Then began the main part. 

Lucius would never be able to recall the exact words, but his and Potter's blood was soon in the goblet thanks to the knife and the potion joined it as well. Then they were bonded as they both drank from it. It was clear then. It was a slave bond. Lucius sighed at the thought. Lord Potter's slave. He would only need to think of Lucius and summon him, he would know and be pulled to him. Should he try to harm his Master, Lucius Malfoy would suffer pain worse than the Cruciatus. Should he attempt to take Potter's life, he would be dead without anyone needing to lift a finger. He didn't have a mark, though and his previous one had disappeared as the new bond was finalised. 

That was when he first felt it. The pull that he had been told about. He got out of his bath as fast as he could and hastily got dressed. He was glad to see that as he opened the wardrobe in his new and proper bedroom, he had plenty of clothes in excellent quality to choose from. He got dressed and opened the door. Looking around, he knew that His Master was down the hall. He quickly got to the end of the corridor and opened the door at the end. He walked inside to find himself in a large bedroom, far grater and grander than his own, though he was still glad to have it. Surprisingly, it was all in Slytherin colours. Green and silver dominated the room, with some black here and there. Master Potter was standing in the middle, facing a full-length standing mirror. 

"The bonding tired me out, Lucius, I need you to help me relax," he spoke, without even looking at him. "Come here and take off my clothes. Dobby has already drawn the bath, however, I would much prefer a human hand to take care of my body," he informed him. 

Lucius silently did as he was told. As the garments came off of the young man's body, Lucius couldn't help but observe what was revealed to him. His Master was perfect. The lean body was well-muscled, but very white, almost as much as Lucius' own naturally pink-hued skin. He had obviously not been out much. There was some hair on his chest, but not much and even that mainly on the upper-part. However, there was a thicker patch starting above his navel, leading right to his groin. A tantalising line was just put there so that someone would follow it with his tongue to the prize. Once Lucius helped Master Potter take off his boxers, crouching in front of him, Potter placing a hand on his shoulder, he was just in front of the prize. It looked so delicious; the blond-haired man had to restrain himself from licking it. It was a bit bigger than his own and instead of being straight, it curved slightly upwards. Lucius swallowed the saliva that had gathered in his mouth and quickly stood up. Once Lord Potter's back was turned to him, he discreetly adjusted himself. Don't Lucius, he chided himself, not unless the Master commands it. 

Then he followed His Master into the bathroom. The tub was huge, practically a pool. Lucius remembered his own old bathroom and realised that it looked very much like this one. He shook his head; no use thinking of past glory, Lucius. Instead, he held Lord Potter's hand as he stepped into the water. It smelled of lavender, a very calming fragrance. 

"There is some oil in a cupboard on the wall. Choose lavender. Then strip and sit behind me in the bath. I expect you to massage my back until I tell you to stop. Make it calming, but work out the tense muscles," Potter ordered. 

Lucius stifled a groan. He quickly did as told, but briefly hesitated before getting behind His Master. He had no problem massaging the young man, however, he was still hard. The though of getting behind his object of desire was not helping the matter either. If you get in and he does not like what will be poking him in the back, you will without doubt suffer for it. However, there was no use; he just had to risk it. Thus he climbed in behind Master Potter and started to work on his back. Luckily, he did not seem to mind the erection. 

Soon enough, Lucius' problem got to an almost breaking point. As he was massaging the soft skin of His Master's back, the young man kept moaning in pleasure before him. Keep your hands on him, Lucius, don't stray. 

"You seem to be in quite a predicament, Lucius," Potter spoke up. "Get out of the tub. There is a wooden box in the cupboard under the sink, take it out and open it." 

Lucius did as he was ordered. His stiff cock was making it harder to walk, not to mention crunch down to get the box. Don't groan, Lucius, you don't have permission. He opened the box and found an assortment of sexual playthings, like dildoes, pads, a whip, plugs, some in different shapes, sizes, materials. 

"Take out a cock-ring and put it on. Then come back here," came the order from the bathtub. 

Lucius selected one and stood up to slip it on. He cringed as the ring cut off his circulation, taking away the chance of him coming. He walked back over to the tub with a slight limp. The great Lucius Malfoy limping naked, with a cock-ring around his shaft, never would have thought it, eh, Lucius. 

"Come into the water and sit before me!" Master Potter commanded as he sat on the wide edge of the tub. That was when Lucius noticed that His Master was hard. His large, wide cock jutted out from among his curls proudly. Potter spread his legs slightly. "You know what to do, Lucius, bring me off nice and fast. You can use your hands. Swallow every drop. I want to see you enjoy what Your Master has to offer," he smirked. 

Lucius kneeled in the tub to gain better excess to the beautiful manhood before him. He licked his lips as he bent to his task. He took the shaft into his left hand and caressed his own face with it, enjoying the velvet-like texture against his skin. Then he bent lower and took Potter's balls into his other hand, then revealed the part between the cock and the balls to his tongue. He teasingly licked it, then proceeded upwards to the tip. When he reached it, he started to swallow the whole thing down. As it hit his throat, he relaxed the muscles and allowed the whole of the huge shaft to slip down. Even though he had done this before, the size was much larger than what he was used to and he nearly gagged. Lord Potter's hands found their way into his hair at that moment and he grasped much of it. Using it as a chain, he pulled Lucius' head up by his locks, then pushed it down again. Just let him set the pace, be in control. Thus he just kept his throat muscles relaxed and Master Potter was pulling him up and down as fast as possible. Lucius never let go of the young man's balls and kept rolling them in his hands. 

"Wet your middle finger and push it into my ass," came the command and Lucius did not hesitate to oblige. Just as his finger was in, he took care to find the other's prostate and pushed at it. Sure enough, Lord Potter was coming with an incoherent scream, filling his mouth with the salty taste of cum. Lucius swallowed it all down, the huge cock still firmly in his throat. With every swallow, Master Potter jerked a bit. Then he let go of the blond hair and the slave could finally sit back on his heals. His own shaft was almost purple. Touching the magnificent manhood of His Master and especially bringing him off like that made him ache even more. Still, he winced as he caught sight of it. 

"You may leave, Lucius. I don't need your services for now," Lord Potter said, sliding back into the water and closed his eyes. Lucius gathered his clothes and was almost out the door, when His Master spoke again, "Oh, and you can take off the cock-ring in your room." 

Lucius bowed, even though Harry Potter couldn't see it. He quickly returned to his room, only bothering to put on his robe. Once inside, he flopped down on his bed and his hand went immediately to his throbbing cock. He freed it from the ring with one movement. In his mind's eye, he pictured the cock, that had just filled his mouth with a salty, though not unpleasant taste, in his ass. He imagined as the upward curve rubbed his channel in an unusual way, heightening his pleasure. He imagined the strong body of Harry Potter above him, behind him, pounding unmercifully into him, just as roughly as he had pulled his hair earlier. He quickly came with a shout, spilling his seed all over the mattress. Without a wand he had to change the sheets himself with the spare he found in the wardrobe. Remember, Lucius, jerk off in the tub, less off a bother afterwards.


	5. Chatting with Severus

Lucius woke up with a groan. He looked down at the tent he was sure to see a bit south and so it was. After the vivid dream he just had he was sure that his morning erection wouldn't be just the half-hard little thing it usually was. Not that it was little even in that state, he corrected himself. No, that morning it was a straining, throbbing one. As he was about to reach down, he remembered last night and having to change his sheets manually. Thus, he quickly limped to the bathroom and there drew a bath for himself. 

He got in and lay back. Sighing he finally grasped his cock and began to stroke, recalling the images from his dream. 

Being tied to Lord Potter's gloriously large bed. Potter using the whip on his back as he lay on his stomach and him trying to look back to catch a glimpse of the young man. The smirk on His Lord's face, contemplating the body before him. The feel of the butt-plug sliding into his ass. His Master turning it and teasing it. The plug coming out and finally Master Potter's large manhood sliding in, filling him. The quick, ruthless strokes pounding him into the bed. Lord Potter's panting breath above him. The feel of being filled by the hot liquid of cum. 

Lucius came himself, shouting his pleasure into the tiled room. He panted with a smile on his face. Well, Lucius, at least you got what you wanted in your dream. He quickly finished his morning bath, then he proceeded with his morning routine. Once he again braided strands of his long hair, he went back into his room naked to dress. He wanted to be ready, should His Lord call. However, he stopped in his tracks as he stepped into his room. Severus was sitting there, next to him two trays of breakfast food. Lucius smiled as the aroma of tea flooded his senses and he quickly grabbed a robe from his wardrobe, as he greeted his long-time friend: 

"Good morning, Severus!" 

"Good morning, Lucius. I hear you are having a good morning indeed," smirked the Potions Master, however, there was a twinkle of humour in his eyes. 

"Well, a man does have his needs. Surely even you attend them, Severus," Lucius said as he sat down and began to eat. 

"Of course I do. However, I didn't come here to talk about masturbation. You have any knowledge of the current situation of the war?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"I don't really know anything about the war, Master Potter hasn't told me anything. Why I became his slave... because he impressed me. The waves of magical energy coming from him are far stronger than even the ones coming from Voldemort himself. He also seems much surer of himself. However, I probably did the right thing. After all, you're on his side too," the blond-haired man noted. 

Severus looked up at this, then went back to his toast. 

"True," he nodded. "Though I have been spying for Dumbledore even before the end of the first war." 

Lucius only nodded at this information. He had been suspicious of his friend long before, but he would not throw him at Voldemort's non-existing mercy. He was sure it would all be sorted out in the end. Naturally, he was right in that assessment. 

"However," Severus went on, "a year ago Potter came to me to teach him Occlumency after the death of his godfather. I had noticed a change in him then, a determination that hadn't been there before. In a way he reminded me of Lilly, his mother. When we were in school, she would often stand at my side against Potter and his band. I have no idea why she married him later," he scoffed at the thought. 

"Well, maybe he changed," Lucius suggested. 

"I doubt that. Well, anyway, I saw his mother in Potter and decided to help. I spent a lot of time with him and got to know the real Harry Potter. I suppose he has changed a lot since I first met him. There is a sense of purpose about him as well. He seems to keep a different company nowadays than his usual Gryffindor entourage. He is mostly with me, Remus or Kathleen. Sometimes in school he hangs out with Blaise, also Crabbe and Goyle seem to have decided to become his bodyguards. Voldemort found out that I was a spy about six months ago, thus I've been openly working for Potter. It is interesting that he had taken a liking to Wizarding traditions and is determined to forget about any Muggle influences he had been subjected to. Of course, his increased knowledge in this area appeals to many Slytherins and I think that a lot more members of our House will decide to stand on his side. Since Dumbledore's death, Potter is the leader of the opposition against Voldemort. However, some old Order members are openly against him and that doesn't make his job any easier." Snape thoughtfully chewed on his toast, as if trying to determine if he needed to say anything else. "Otherwise, the war is progressing slowly. Some Muggles tortured here and there, mixed families disappearing, the same as the first time around." 

"What do you know about my son, Severus?" Lucius asked, afraid of the answer. 

"If you want to know about whether he had taken your place of being Voldemort's whore," he said the words with distaste, "then indeed he has. However, he is nothing more than a plaything. Not like you, who were also his second in command. Voldemort did seem to enjoy him a lot though the last time I saw them." Severus shuddered at the memory of seeing his godson in that position. 

"Did Draco go to him willingly?" Lucius wondered if it was his upbringing that had steered his own son into the bed of the horrid mad-man. 

"I doubt that. At least, as he sat on the ground at Voldemort's throne, he didn't look glad to be there. I tried to find a way to get him out of there, but half the time Voldemort keeps him on a chain that he holds the other end of. I'm sorry, Lucius," Severus said this with genuine regret in his voice. It was obvious to the blond man that his friend would do anything for his godson, however, in this case he could only stand by and watch. Lucius was also sure that the details were left out on purpose. As he poured milk into his tea, he was once again brought out from his thoughts by his old friend. 

"Oh, also, Narcissa's dead. She was killed for your failure," this last statement Severus said as if reporting the weather. Of course, he knew well that the only reason why his friend had anything to do with the woman was the will of his father. 

Lucius himself smirked at the news of being a widow. However, he had hoped that perhaps Narcissa would be able to do something for their son. After all, the woman was quite affectionate towards her only child. Even though it was in a repressed manner, he knew that she indeed cared. He tried to go over everything he knew of Voldemort and the other Death Eaters, searching for a way to save his Draco. If he thought of that monster touching his son's perfect skin, his blood boiled and his back itched. Still, no matter how hard he tried, he could not think of anything. It had been a long time since he had been in those circles. 

"So you see no way to free my son?" he asked with his last thread of hope, even though he knew it was in wane. 

"I'm sorry, but no," Severus looked down with these words, not able to look into the eyes of his best friend. His hair hid his eyes, but Lucius knew they were full of sorrow. 

"I know, Severus, that you'd do anything for your godson," he sighed as he put a comforting hand on the other man's shoulder. "I guess all we can do for Draco now is to help Lord Potter with defeating the bastard for once and for all." 

"How do you intend to help Potter, sorry, Lord Potter in his task? You make sure he is thoroughly shagged at all times?" Severus looked up at him with an evil glint in his eyes and no small amount of sarcasm in his voice. 

"Well, maybe that too," Lucius laughed out loud at the comment. "I do hope we'll get to that. He is, after all, very attractive." 

"Spare me the details of your desire, Lucius. I do not want to think of my students having any kind of sexual encounters. Especially with my best friend," Severus groaned. 

"There is the possibility that I can help him with some other things as well. I could teach him some old Malfoy family magic, once I gain his trust enough. Furthermore, there is also my hidden weapon," Lucius looked into his tea with determination. To provide that last bit of help, he would have to reveal his family's best-kept secret. However, for his son and Harry Potter, he would even go so far. 

"Hidden weapon, Lucius? What are you talking about?" Severus was taken aback. It was not often that the dark-haired man's thoughts were so clearly written all over his face. Lucius knew that he was surprised that his friend would keep something away from him. He smiled at the astonished expression across from him. 

"Yes, Severus. I do hope I don't have to go so far. However, if I have no choice, I am willing to risk the status of my family in the Wizarding World to save the two people I care for the most." Lucius smiled a little. Perhaps it would even be a relief to reveal his true nature. 

"What are you going to do today, Lucius?" Severus asked, changing the subject. They knew each other well and could detect when some things needed to be left untold. 

"I don't know. Master Potter hasn't given me any orders and I don't know what I'm allowed to do. By the way, who else lives here?" Lucius wondered out-loud. 

"Besides the people you've seen, some house-elves, who cook and attend the house. Granger, the Muggle-born witch practically lives in the library, researching whatever comes to her mind. The other Order members come and go, getting orders and reporting back. Potter's inner circle, which consists of those who live here, and some Slytherins from school, meet once every week. We sometimes have emergency meetings as well," Severus provided the information. 

"What is he doing now?" Lucius was curious if His Lord was already awake and could need him. 

"He gets up every morning at five and has physical training with Remus." The dark-haired man took out a pocket watch and examined it. "It's eight. He's probably having breakfast with the others. After that he usually duels with me for a couple of hours. He has a rather busy schedule. I have no idea what he plans to do with you," he looked up, frowning. "I'd better go. He probably wants to start his lesson soon." 

No sooner had Severus Snape said these words, than the door opened to reveal Harry Potter himself. He entered the room with his usual sure steps, but didn't go far inside. He stopped and took in the two men, smirking at them. 

"Am I interrupting something?" he asked and with a raised eyebrow, he pointedly looked at Lucius' almost open robe and the alabaster skin it left uncovered.


	6. The First Day

"No, My Lord," Lucius hastily replied, standing up and bowing low. He hoped that Severus' presence did not offend the young Lord. 

"We were catching up, Potter. If you want me to leave you alone with your pet, then I'd better go," the Potions Master stood up and when Potter made no move to stop him, made his way towards the door. "I'll be in my laboratory," he said, before shutting the door behind himself. 

Lucius was still bowing, since he had not been given the order to rise. 

"You can sit back on the bed, Lucius," Lord Potter told him and he went to take the seat that Severus had vacated. 

Lucius did as told and went to take his place. As Master Potter stared at him, he almost had the urge to shy away. So instead, he eyed his cooling tea wearily, wondering if he would be permitted to finish it. 

"Drink your tea, Lucius. I will talk to Snape though. He should know better than to bring you breakfast and talk to you without permission. After all, you are mine. What were the two of you doing anyway?" he asked, smirking. 

"Just catching up, My Lord. Nothing else. He told me what has happened since I've been away. Also, about my son..." 

"I do know about your son, Lucius," Potter cut in. "When I can do something about it, I will. I do intend to free him, I just don't have the means right now. However, Draco is not what I came here to talk about," Master Potter changed the subject. Still, Lucius was relieved to hear that His Master considered his son worth being bothered about. "I came here to tell you your daily duties, Lucius." 

"I am at your service with anything you need, My Lord," Lucius said, bowing in his sitting position a bit. 

"It is my needs you will be attending to for now. Later, if you serve me well, I may return your wand to you and may even request you to help me with your magic in this war. However, not yet. For now, you will get up each morning early enough to wake me at five. You will be fully ready for the day then. I will want you to attend my morning needs and help me with the morning routine, like dress me for the physical training with Remus." 

Lucius couldn't help but lick his lips at the thought of helping His Master in the morning. He would gladly help in any way Lord Potter wanted. The man before him seemed to notice his reaction and smiled in response. 

"I sometimes forget the time and don't join the others for breakfast at eight. However, you will make sure that I am there on time by getting me for breakfast. We eat in a small room on the North side of the house, I will show it to you tomorrow. Now I will have duelling with Snape and you will join me there. I want you at my side at all times, in case I need you for something. Then you must warn me for lunch, which we have at one in the afternoon. You will be eating with the others and me at all meals. In the afternoon classes you can help. Kathleen teaches me Wizarding customs and rituals. I'm sure you are an expert of those and therefore you will be permitted to provide your own input into the subject. In the afternoon I will also have meetings. You are not permitted to attend those. During this time you may do as you please. The house has an extensive library and you may read. When I'm finished, you will feel my pull and come back to my side. You will eat dinner with me then, no matter how late. We may sometimes eat just together. I hate eating alone, so you are not permitted to take a meal without me. After that, you will help me with the evening rituals and perhaps some other ... needs I may have," Lord Potter smirked at this, his intents clear to Lucius. "I must say that last night you have not disappointed me. I was fairly pleased by your performance," he let his eyes rest on Lucius' lips. "However, I did not give you permission to come last night, nor this morning," he grinned at the shocked face that Lucius let slip. 

At that moment Lucius realised his folly. Last night his Lord had told him to take off the ring, but didn't tell him to make himself come. Obviously, the year of not having a proper master has made you forgetful, Lucius. Now, you have to make up for it by acting as a good servant to your Lord. 

Therefore Lucius got off the bed and kneeled before the feet of his Lord, touching his forehead to the ground before him. 

"I apologise for not following your orders precisely, My Lord. Please, allow your servant to make up for his mistake," he pleaded. 

Well, you certainly got low, Lucius. If you got any lower, you would be licking his boots to go with it. 

He knew he had to do everything to be in the good graces of his Master and therefore silenced his very Malfoy voice. During his time of serving Voldemort he had learned many things, among them that a pleased, happy master would treat him better and less painfully. He had to admit to himself that sometimes he liked serving, being submissive, letting someone take total control over him. His father would probably despise him for it, tell him how he wasn't fit to carry the Malfoy name, but he didn't care. The old tyrant was long dead, his ashes scattered in the wind once his funeral fire died down. 

He did not dare look up to face Lord Potter during his mussing, though he seemed to consider his follower. Then he felt a light caress on his head, as if he was a dog being stroked. 

"Lucius, Lucius," his Master sighed, "you have been a bad boy. I'm afraid I will have to punish you. However, the time is not right now, since I should be practicing with Snape. In the evening, there will be time for that. Now, stand up, get properly attired. I got many robes for you. Your fine body should never be wrapped in anything but the most perfect silk. Once you're ready, follow the instinct that always tells you where I am to my location. Do be careful before entering the room, knock. I would not want you to be marred by a stray curse." With a final pat on his head, Lord Potter stood and went out the door. 

Lucius remained bent until he heard the click of the door being closed. Afterward he stood and readied himself for his Master. 

Ah, tonight, you will see your Lord in his true form, Lucius. After all the character of a leader is fully revealed when he has to give out punishment. 

He sincerely hoped his punishment would be of a sexual nature, as that was his favourite kind. He smirked to himself and willed his hands to move faster, instinctually choosing the best combinations of colour from his wardrobe, without even giving it a thought. Then he listened to the pull in him and went out his door, down the corridor to the staircase. He realised that he had to go up, at which he raised an eyebrow. Training rooms were usually situated on the ground floor of houses. He went all the way up, to the roof. There was just one door there, and he knocked three times. After a bit of waiting the door was opened for him. Once inside, he found a large room, probably spanning the whole top floor of the house. It was a full work-out and duelling room. He even saw some weights off to the farthest wall. However, the majority was taken up by a huge matt. On it, Severus and Lord Potter stood, wands drawn, looking at him. They were both only clad in a shirt and trousers, the shirts half-way buttoned down. Their chests were heaving with exertion and drips of sweat covered their brows and chests. Lucius swallowed a little, taking care for it not to be visible, at the delicious picture Harry Potter made. 

"That was quite fast, Lucius, I'm pleased," his Master appraised him. "Now, stand still. I will put on you a protective charm that will keep you from being harmed by stray curses," he told him, coming closer. Lord Potter waved his wand above him and Lucius could feel the magic tingling his skin. "It will last for five hours," he was informed. 

Through the rest of the morning, Lucius watched how his Master worked on perfecting his magical skills. He moved with a fluid grace, which told the blond man that he had been practicing for many months, perhaps even a year. He tried very hard not to be effected by the sight of the rippling muscles revealed once the shirt was too soaked by sweat to be wearable and was discarded. He noticed Dobby quickly appearing in and out of the room to replace the shirts with a clean set of clothes. Lucius' gaze also wondered over to the lightly clad body of his friend. A long time ago, when the man was young, Lucius had taught him how to be a Death Eater, as he was put under his care. 

Do not think Lucius of how you taught the 'ropes' of being a Death Eater. Literally. How good a toy Severus was once... Stop it! The memories are not helping with the erection. You're a randy teenager, Lucius Malfoy, control yourself! Or has Azkaban taken away your control? 

He sighed at himself. Indeed, he was finding it hard to command certain urges of his body. He had been deprived of any sort of human contact for a year. No matter what, he was finding everything erotic. After all, before he hardly had a night without a sexual encounter. Many wizards and witches were all too willing to fill his bed. Sometimes even more at the time. 

Stop Lucius! Stop thinking of sex already! 

He was very glad when upon inspecting the pocket watch he had found on his nightstand it revealed that it was fifteen to one and therefore would be soon time for lunch. His Master quickly headed to a room opening from the one they were standing in with the clean clothes and the sound of a shower coming on could be heard soon. Severus just headed out of the room, probably to freshen up in his own quarters. When his Master emerged, Lucius followed him to the dining-room. 

It was on the ground floor, opening from the same Hall he had gone through to get to the sitting-room the previous day. In the room he found a large glass table with ten chairs of wrought iron standing around it. Two large windows filled the place with light and there was a small drift coming from one of them, which was opened. Lucius admired the simple white curtains which were gently swaying in the wind. He looked questioningly at his Master, wondering where he should sit. He was gestured to the man's left and he gladly sat there. He considered it a great honour to be eating so close to him. 

He looked at the already set table and was amazed by the simple, yet elegant design of the china. It was white with a green leaf pattern, silver lining on the outer rim. There stood two crystal goblets on the table, one larger one for water and a smaller one for wine. He deducted they would be drinking red wine that day as the goblets were a bit larger than the ones intended for white wine. The silverware was just as exquisite. Lucius could see that they were of a fine quality silver, antique as well. 

Oh, they certainly knew how to make these a century ago. Of course, they're not like your ancestral silverware, Lucius, but you didn't eat with those all the time either. 

The ones that they would be using were simply elegant, not overly decorated. They just had a leaf pattern rising at the ends. In fact, they matched the pattern on the plates. From the set they were using Lucius could already deduct some of the menu. Soup first, then beef, with some sort of cake at the end. Lucius also realised that the whole setting was done in a Continental fashion, pointing to the person who had done it being from that part of the world. Lucius' family was from France and still owned many estates there. Of course, the type of bond that he had made with Lord Potter had actually transferred all of his fortunes to him now. That was something that was not part of his first bonding with Voldemort. This bonding was much more personal, while his previous one was used for every follower that Voldemort had. It wouldn't have been so attractive, if they had to hand their money over. 

Lucius was broken away from his thoughts by people entering the room. First two women joined them, walking arm-in-arm. One was Kathleen, the other was someone he didn't know. She was quite a plumb witch, though not overly so. Her long blonde hair reached below her waist and moved with her as she flung her head to look at Lucius. She smiled sweetly at him and letting go of the other woman, approached the man. He stood in greeting and saw Lord Potter do the same. Well, he knew how to greet ladies at the table then. He noticed she moved with an easy grace, almost floating above the ground, which belied her breeding and upbringing to be of a high quality. She stood before him and gently extended her hand towards him. He took it and bent over it, brushing a light kiss on the surface. 

"Good afternoon. My name is Melinda Karolyi," she introduced herself. Lucius noted that she spoke with a soft East-European accent. 

"Lucius Malfoy, at your service, my lady," she spoke after the kiss. 

She smiled once he stood erect again and took her place on the same side of the table as Lucius sat, three places from Lord Potter. From this Lucius knew that Kathleen, who sat beside him, was higher on the social ladder in their small group. 

Next he saw Hermione Granger walking in through the door. She was obviously distracted, mumbling a hasty 'good afternoon' in their general direction and sat down next to Miss Karolyi. Lucius saw her frown at the lack of food on her plate and looked around, noticing the people for the first time. She glared at him a little, but then shrugged. 

"Good afternoon, Miss Granger," he bowed a bit in her direction as he greeted her. He did not like Muggle-borns very much, but he knew that Granger was a smart witch and would be useful for any Lord. She just looked away. 

At last, Severus and Lupin entered the room, Lupin taking a seat on the Lord's right and Severus next to him. By this time Potter was already seated and Lucius moved to take his place as well. 

"No, Lucius, remain standing," his Master commanded. 

Lucius waited and then the food appeared. In a large china bowl with the similar pattern, the gold liquid of soup cast its steam, a large serving-spoon in it. 

"For each meal, you will serve us the food, Lucius," Lord Potter told him. 

Lucius was taken aback a bit by being reduced to being a mere household servant, but Lucius realised how much care was put into the meal. The setting was in a flawless style, with everything on the table of a high quality. Therefore, the serving of the food needed to be just as high quality and Lucius most certainly knew how to do it. Therefore he moved to the left of his Master, taking his plate in his left hand. He grasped the serving-spoon in his right. It looked to be quite heavy, as it was made with silver, but there must have been a lightening-charm put on it, because he easily lifted it. He stirred the soup up, to get the thick of it from the bottom and noticed small meatballs floating along with small soup pasta and pieces of carrot. He poured two servings of the food into the plate and looked questioningly at Potter. He nodded that it would be enough. Then he went to the women, starting with Kathleen and served them, always standing on the left side of whom he served. He knew that first it was the Lord, then the ladies who were supposed to get the food. Then he went over to the two remaining men and only when he was finished did he walk to his own plate and poured a generous amount for himself. The soup smelled wonderful. Once he was seated, Lord Potter began to eat and so did the others. Lucius noted that the food did not disappoint upon tasting either. 

Looking around, he noted how everyone ate. Potter ate slowly, savouring each spoon. Kathleen had more grace in her movements, but it was Melinda who was worth watching. She sat erect in her chair, only her head bowing a bit. She gently took each portion into her spoon never clicking it against the china. She parted her lips as little as possible and took the tiniest bit of the spoon into her mouth. He most interestingly noted that she didn't scoop the soup up towards her, like everyone else did, but towards the inner part of the table. From this, Lucius knew that she was specifically taught proper table manners, because most people tended to scoop towards themselves. The flaw in that was that if the spoon were to slip, the person could end up with the food on him or her. He tore his gaze away from the simple elegance of good table manners and noticed that Lupin and Granger had the worst manners. Granger was shovelling the food into her mouth, obviously in a hurry to get away with it. Lupin just simply didn't know how to treat the china and the silverware. Lucius smirked inwardly, knowing that the wolf had probably never seen such fine things growing up. 

"How do you like your soup, Mr. Malfoy?" Miss Karolyi asked. 

"It's very delicious, Miss Karolyi. I wonder who made it," he replied. 

She smiled at him and at that moment he realised that she was the cook here. 

"It was me, Mr. Malfoy." 

"Surely a Lady like yourself could not be a cook," Lucius protested. She gave off the air of a Lady, not a cook. 

"Oh, well, I'm not really a cook. I just always enjoyed myself moving around the kitchen. Ever since I was a little girl, I would help my mother in the meals. Though cooking with magic is much easier." 

Now Lucius could really not understand it. Was she not waited upon as a child, did she not grow up in a magical household? Surely she must be a pure-blood! 

Miss Karolyi noticed his confusion. 

"I just thought ... May I ask, where you are from and how you grew up," Lucius voiced his thoughts. 

"I'm from Hungary, Mr. Malfoy. I grew up in a Muggle family. My family is an old noble family, but during some political changes after the Second World War, we lost our fortunes. However, my mother brought me up as a woman with my heritage should be, with the right manners and knowledge about the arts and such things. She never let me forget my ancestry, even in the hardest of times. When I grew up, however, I could not stand the situation in my country anymore and moved away, to Ireland. Shortly thereafter, I performed some accidental magic and then the authorities informed me of being a witch. They could not understand how a grown woman didn't know she was a witch. However, after I explained to them where I came from, they realised what lay behind." At this point Lucius noticed that she never stopped eating, but could talk around her food without it even being noticeable. Another proof of careful learning, for it too, was an acquired art. "You see, Hungary is so small, that the Wizarding community doesn't live very separately from the Muggles. However, they carefully hide their existence, not allowing any Muggle-borns among them. Therefore, I never knew I was magical. After that, they Irish Ministry helped me with getting to know the Wizarding world. Shortly after I meet Kathleen and we quickly became friends. Before I knew it, we were living together and she was teaching me magic," she softly smiled at this and turned her gaze briefly to the other woman. 

Lucius then realised that they were a couple. His nowadays sex-filled brain was quickly flooded with images. 

That's so hot! 

The benefits of being bisexual. The appreciation of hot, no matter if it was connected to males or females. 

He smirked to himself. Indeed. 

"I always considered cooking an art form and I must say, you are a true artist," Lucius remarked. 

"Than you, Mr. Malfoy," she smiled at him. "Especially because I have heard that you do not have a high regard for Muggle-borns." 

"Most of the time I don't. However, Muggle nobility is a very different matter. Those who are true examples of their high positions in society are the cases of great admiration from me. You are one of these, Milady," Lucius told her and the rest of the table looked at him with interest. 

He noticed she blushed a bit. He had heard of Hungary. The country had long rid itself of its nobility, thrusting them among the commoners. However, perhaps now it was changing, as the country shook slowly free of the remnants of that idiotic Muggle ideology called Communism. Just because Lucius did not think too much in general of the Muggle world, he still kept up with its happenings. He knew that sometimes it affected his world and he never wanted to be caught unaware. Therefore he knew that her blush must have been caused by him addressing her by her proper title of a lady. She must not have been subjected to that. At that point Lucius decided that to express his appreciation of the woman he would always call her 'Lady'. 

"Then do we have to thank you for the wonderful setting of the table as well?" Lucius realised at that moment. 

"Yes. Table-setting is another passion of mine. Good food can be best enjoyed among the best setting," she gently told him. 

"Might I suggest that the whole house carries your mark on it?" Lucius asked in suspicion. He had noticed how feminine the decoration was at most places and even Lord Potter's room was carefully masculine. 

"Mr. Malfoy, you embarrass me. This conversation is too much of myself. However, I can't deny it. I did help in the reconstruction of the house," she admitted, her blush deepening. 

"Reconstruction?" Lucius frowned. 

"Lucius, originally, this was the house of the Black family," this time it was Potter who spoke up. "This is their London home." 

Lucius stared at this. The Black family? His wife's family? He realised where he was. Images of the house in its past state flew to the forefront of his mind. He had only visited his wife's relatives once. He did not wish to do so more. It was an awful place. Dreary, tasteless, with dark magic seeping from even the walls, house-elves mounted on the wall. 

"Well than, Lady Karolyi, you have done wonders to this place! I have been here once before, although a long time ago. I did not recognise it," he admitted. 

"I cannot take all the credit, Mr. Malfoy. Kathleen did help." 

Lucius just smiled at her. They were all finished by then with the soup and Dobby appeared to magic the remains of their first course away. After that they had beef in red-wine sauce and with mashed potatoes that was like a thick cream, just perfect. They had sweet red wine with it and most people around the table confessed they liked sweet wine, while dry was usually kept in a higher regard. As a desert they had a delicious chocolate cake. Lucius thanked Lady Karolyi for the meal and so everyone followed suit. She blushed most sweetly and excused herself quickly. 

After lunch Lucius helped educated Lord Potter on Wizarding customs. That day they talked about family customs surrounding the birth of a child. Lord Potter seemed to take great interest in it, professing that he did want to carry on the family name. 

Maybe I could help with that. 

You would love to carry the child of your Lord, wouldn't you, Lucius? 

Unbidden, images of making a child flashed before his eyes and he quickly willed the thought away. Wouldn't do to become aroused in the middle of their lesson. Instead, he shared his own experiences that were connected to Draco. However the memories brought back to the forefront of his mind the state of his son and he hoped that he would soon be freed. Still, he could not dwell on it, as only his Master could decide when the time came to free Draco. 

At the start of the scheduled meeting, Lucius could see several Order members enter the house from a hiding place. Lord Potter greeted them in the Hall and they all went into the sitting-room. Lucius turned around and went to the library on the ground floor. He picked out a book and settled down to read in a comfortable arm-chair. He noticed that where there were mostly dark-texts before, now there were many novels and light readings as well. Granger was also there, sitting by a desk, going through a dark-book. Her quill was sometimes scratching on a parchment she had before her. 

That night after dinner Lucius quickly showered, making himself ready for whatever punishment his Master wished to inflict on him. He even decided to give a thorough cleaning to his hole, should it get some use that night. Once he was done, he sat on his bed, a light set of robes adorning his body. He waited patiently for the summoning pull. Still, he was relieved once he felt the familiar tug at his consciousness, drawing him to his Lord. He stood and hastily made his was to the bedroom at the end of the hall. He knocked and the door opened for him.


	7. What a Night!

Lucius walked into the room with sure steps. His Lord stood before him, in the robes he wore that day. When Lucius didn't move from the doorway, he smirked at the man. 

"Well, what are you waiting for, Lucius? Get to it," he said, gesturing at his clothes. 

Lucius had to force himself to move and gently started to take off His Master's clothes. 

So he's making me wait. 

All the more sweeter, Lucius, you know that. 

After Lord Potter was fully naked, he went to the bathroom and Lucius followed him. Just like last night, he got into the tub and massaged the oil into His Master's back. However, this time he wasn't asked to go down on the glorious cock. They got out and he thoroughly dried the beautiful body of His Lord. Then Potter strolled into the bedroom and Lucius also dried himself with another towel. He waited to be called. 

"Come in, Lucius and bring the box!" came His Master's voice. 

Lucius did as he was told. Once he entered the bedroom, he found a chain hanging down from the ceiling in the middle of the room, two shackles hanging from it. He had never noticed it before and wondered how it got there. Perhaps Potter conjured it. 

"Put the box on the bed," he was commanded. 

Lucius did as he was told and then stood by the box, waiting for further instructions. Lord Potter stood there, still naked, and seemed to contemplate the naked man before him. 

"Take out a cock ring, Lucius and then get yourself hard. Slip on the ring and stand under the chain," the Lord told him, his voice determined and cold, practical, not leaving room for argument. 

Lucius could feel the power rolling off of him and he licked his lips. It wasn't difficult for him to get hard, he just needed to concentrate on that power and in a few tugs from his hand, he was ready to slip on one of the rings from the box. He saw how Potter followed his every movement and noted that the man was equally erect. He gulped as he stood under the chain and hoped that perhaps tonight he could feel that cock slip inside him. 

"Hold your arms up," Lord Potter commanded and when he did so, he felt the shackles slip around his wrists. Then the chain was pulled. He could still feel Lord Potter standing next to him and therefore he was sure that the chain was magically shortened. It didn't stop until he was standing on his tip-toes. A highly uncomfortable position, but still his erection didn't wane and he knew that it would have stayed that way even if the ring hadn't been on him. 

He heard Potter move around and get something from the box. When he stepped in front of him, he was holding a short nine-tail. He had a wicked smile on his face and the gleam in his eyes matched it. 

"Well, Lucius, I told you that you needed to be punished for not following my orders to the letter," he smirked. "Now, don't hold back. Scream all you want. The whole room has sound-proofing charms on it." His grin widened. 

Lucius gulped in nervousness, but he also felt his skin heat up in arousal. 

His Lord caressed his skin with the whip, gently, soothingly. He ran the leather over the man's torso, teasing the nipples. 

Lucius, don't arch! 

Then the tails surrounded his cock and he couldn't stifle a moan. Potter's grin widened at the sound and he seemed to lick his lips. 

How I would love to taste them. 

Then His Master stepped away from him, a contemplating look on his face. He slowly circled the body before him. Lucius hoped that he was admiring it, since he was perfect. A Malfoy. After that, Potter came back around him and put the whip on the bed. He rummaged in the box, hiding the thing that he found as he straightened. He kept the object behind his back as he stepped behind Lucius. Suddenly, something soft, yet hard caressed down his spine, straight to the space between the round globes of his ass. A hand took one of his ass cheeks and pushed it away to reveal his hole. His pucker was then circled by the mysterious object and ever so slowly breached. There was no preparation, no lube, but Lucius couldn't help but moan at the intrusion. The thing ever so slowly slipped inside him and settled over his prostate. Lucius moaned even louder, seeing stars flicker before his eyes. 

His Lord stepped in front of him, smiling and licking his lips at Lucius. He went to the bed again, empty handed. Lucius could still feel the object in his ass, continually rubbing the little nub inside him. He had no idea what it was, he had never used Muggle sex toys, but he began to wonder why not. The feel of the nine-tails slapping against his ass and driving the thing deeper inside him was what brought him out of his musings. The blows just rained down on him non-stop, but the pain was mixed with the pleasure coming from his ass. Suddenly Potter was in front of him, the whip working on his front. When it occasionally touched his sensitive cock, Lucius gave out a cry of pain. 

It stopped. Lucius could only pant in harsh gasps, exhausted from the sensations. He looked up at His Master, who didn't seem to be tired at all. His green eyes just sparkled and he threw the bloodied whip on the bare floor. He walked to a drawer in the huge armoire that stood against one wall and took out a small black box. Lucius had no idea what it was, until Potter raised it to his right eye and pushed a button on the top. A photo camera! Just as he pushed it a slip of paper came out and Lord Potter put it on the bed. Then he went around, snapping shots of his handy-work. He placed the slips of paper in a row and once he was finished, he admired the row and then selected one. He brought it up in front of Lucius and that was when he discovered that the papers were pictures. The one he was looking at was the hottest picture he had ever seen and he licked his lips at the sight, even if it was about him. 

It was taken from the side. He hung on the chain, his muscles taunt from the position. His long blond hair was hanging about him, just leaving his partially closed eyes visible from his face. His long, thick cock was standing straight before him, red from the ring. His perfect ass was also visible, but from it a long tail came out, almost reaching the ground. The extra 'touch' on the picture was created by the many whip-marks glistening with red blood all over his pale-pink skin. 

"Such a pretty picture, Lucius," His Lord said with appreciation. 

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius agreed with him. 

"The butt-plug with the tail is a nice touch. Well, you've behaved well today and took your punishment nicely. For this, I will reward you," Potter grinned at him playfully, put the picture down to its place and took his own already hard cock into his hand. 

Lucius licked his lips in anticipation. 

Oh, perhaps, now you'll get your wish, Lucius. 

He smiled at the thought. 

Master Potter stepped behind him and slowly removed the plug. Then without any further ado, Lucius felt his hole being filled by something much greater than the previous toy. It wasn't a gentle easing in, the cock wasn't even lubed, save for its own secretions, but a sudden plunging in at which Lucius couldn't help but cry out. It wasn't all from pain, the pleasure was equally great as His Lord managed to hit his sweet spot. The feeling was repeated as Potter kept on the violent use of his ass, holding onto Lucius' waist to keep him from swaying too much. Then without even him noticing, the cock-ring came off and all he could feel was his orgasm viciously ripping through his body. He gave a harsh cry, the man echoing it behind him. The hot semen filled him and he moaned as His Lord emptied himself into him. The cock slipped out and Potter patted his ass with a satisfied sigh. 

"That was nice, Lucius. We may repeat something like it again," with these words the man flipped his hair away from the nape of his neck and gave a playful kiss there. 

Lucius shuddered at the contact. 

"Dobby!" came the cry from next to him and he felt the shackles loosen. He was free. Then he just looked towards His Master, as a house-elf popped into existence. 

"Dobby, draw another bath for me," Potter ordered and the house-elf popped out after a hasty 'yes, Master Potter'. 

Suddenly, the green eyes were fixed on him again. 

"I had a good time, tonight, Lucius. That beautiful ass was wasted on Voldemort." 

"Thank you, My Lord," Lucius said, bowing. It took all of his will-power not to wince, as his ass was sore, and the lash-marks stung his skin. 

"Yes, well, go to Severus and have him take care of you. I wouldn't want that perfect skin to bare lasting marks. His room is the one on the right when you leave my room. Oh, and another thing, I permit you to yank off whenever you want to. But no one else can touch you, you're mine Lucius," Potter grinned at this. "I do make an exception for healing touches from Severus, but only those," came the warning. 

"Thank you, My Lord for your consideration," Lucius bowed again. 

Potter just nodded and motioned with his hand for him to leave. 

Lucius just quickly gathered his clothes from the floor and left. Without thinking, he stepped straight to Severus' door and even forgot to knock in his haste. He was taken aback, when the door opened to reveal a very arousing scene before him. 

His old friend Severus was lying in his bed, on his back, his feet dangling in the air. Behind him, a man, Lupin from the looks of it, was kneeling, his cock relentlessly driving into the man before him. Lucius could have heard Severus' cries, judging by the force of the thrusts, if any sound he made wouldn't have been muffled by the crotch of Granger, of all people, who was kneeling over his face. 

Lucius felt his eyes bulge and even his cock harden at the sight. 

Turn around, Lucius! Run out and close the door behind you! 

In spite of the very sensible voice in his head, he couldn't do anything but keep on staring at the scene in front of him. 

Suddenly, Granger gave out a cry and forced her pussy even more into Severus' face, signalling her orgasm. Then Lupin gave an answering shout and plunged even deeper into the willing hole before him. Last, Severus gave a muffled sound and his cock, which wasn't even touched, spurted his pleasure onto the three occupants of the bed. 

Lucius gulped. 

It was then that everyone noticed him in front of the closed door. Lucius couldn't even remember shutting it behind him. 

Granger got off of Severus and Lupin pulled out of him as well. 

They just stared at each other. 

Severus broke the silence. 

"Enjoyed the show, Lucius?" there was nothing in his voice, but amusement. It was a sharp contrast to the faces of the two Gryffindors, who were staring at him with equal mortification. Then Severus' eyes travelled down the body of his friend and noted the prominent erection. "I see you have. Want one of us to take care of it?" 

The Gryffindors looked at their companion with surprise at the declaration, but strangely enough, it was Granger's lips that twisted into a smile in the blink of an eye. 

"Master Potter didn't permit anyone else touching me," Lucius hastened to inform then. 

Granger's smile faded, Lucius noted. 

"Then let us see you take care of your problem," Severus asked and licked his lips. 

Lucius hastened to comply and never taking his eyes off the naked trio, grabbed his hardened member. He stroked himself quickly with his left hand, his right reaching below to cup his balls. It didn't take much of his fondling to bring him off. The previous sex, the scene he just saw were fresh on his mind and the room was filled with the scent of sex. Soon enough, he was coming into his hand. 

"Nice display," Severus noted. "So, what brought you into our room?" 

Their room? 

"I need some healing," Lucius hastened to reply, not wanting to dwell on the information he had just learned. 

Granger jumped off the bed at this and approached him, all the while examining his wounds. Severus also rose from the bed, but he headed straight for a glass cabinet that seemed to be filled with potions. Lupin also left the scene of their fun and took his wand off the nightstand. With a few household-spells, the bed was soon clean and made. 

"Severus, I think he needs some wound-closing ointment and could probably also use some blood-replenishing potion," the naked Granger spoke just a few steps from him. Strangely enough, neither of the trio was disturbed by their collective nudity. Then she motioned for him to lie on the bed. 

Lucius made himself comfortable on it and Severus took care of his wounds after cleaning him with a spell. He also drank down some of the foul tasting potion. Severus even thought of taking care of his hole when he turned around. 

Once he was well-taken care of, Lucius once again gathered his clothes from the floor where he dropped them upon entering and finally went to his room. He fell onto his own bed and was fast asleep. He didn't even have the strength to wonder about his first full day of servitude. Nor could he think of how his wish came true. He finally had His Master's cock in his ass.


	8. Making Love is Quite an Art

In the following weeks Lucius became an integral part of His Master's routine. He woke him up early in the morning, sometimes taking care of the young man's morning wood with his skilled lips. He didn't mind the task, as he liked pleasuring the beautiful body before him. Lord Potter enjoyed the attention as well and he often praised Lucius for his skills. 

Good boy, Lucius. 

He did everything the rest of the day as he was instructed, though sometimes during the meetings he would hold interesting conversations with Lady Karolyi. He learned that she wasn't part of any of the efforts to take Voldemort down. The only reason why she lived in the house was because of her partner, Kathleen. She seemed to enjoy her relationship with the other woman. She confessed that although she liked men as well, she never had a lasting relationship with any of them. That lead to a conversation about sexual orientations and they happily compared the Wizarding World's liberal stance on the issue with the Muggles' conservative one. 

He never discussed what he saw that night with either member of the trio. They didn't show any sort of affection towards one another and thus Lucius assumed that their relationship was one of convenience and not real care. Especially in wars such things often happened as people made unlikely allies. People did have needs and since they had to stay indoors most of the time, they couldn't go out to take care of them. Lucius thought that these were probably the reasons for their relationship. 

The evening always brought a different form of pleasure to Lucius. Sometimes His Lord was too tired to need more than a blow-job, but other times he found himself tied to the bed, or hanging from the chain, or just sloshing in the bathtub, his hands free to roam the young man's body. He found he couldn't get enough of the beauty that was Harry Potter. 

A part of his mind sometimes rebelled against his position. It suspiciously sounded like his father. 

A Malfoy is no one's servant! 

A Malfoy doesn't bow! 

A Malfoy never submits! 

Yes father, and who took me to Voldemort in the first place? 

That always shut that voice up. 

Life for Lucius was simple and comfortable. One night he lay waiting for His Master's call in nothing but a robe, already anticipating the night's acitivities. He realised that after the many years of being the head of the Malfoy family, it was nice to just relax and leave the command in someone else's hands. That was when he felt the pull and he happily got out of the bed and made his way towards the grand bedroom. 

He undressed Potter as usual and then joined him in the tub. He frowned a bit as he sat behind the young man, massaging the tense muscles on his back. The green eyes didn't hold the confidence they usually did and he was strangely silent as well. Lucius went through the events of the day in his mind and he recalled that everything went on as normal until the meeting in the late afternoon. Now that he thought about it, His Master was behaving strangely through dinner as well. Thus something must have happened during the meeting! 

Something made him ... sad. 

Lucius wondered what it was, but he was determined to bring some relief to the young man before him. After getting rid of the tenseness in his back, his touches became smoother, more comforting. His Lord just let him touch him, but after a while he seemed to realise what Lucius was doing and turned around sharply with a questioning gaze. The blond man gave him a hesitant smile. His Master's features softened at this and he stood up from the tub, getting out. Lucius followed him and took one of the fluffy towels to dry him. This time Lord Potter didn't leave until he dried himself with his own towel, but watched him do it and then took his hand to lead the older man to his bedroom. 

At that point Lucius understood that tonight would be different from the usual fucking. It would rather be something gentler, more intimate and Lucius was infinitely happy that he could share it with His Lord. He obliged as Lord Potter pushed him onto the bed into a sitting position and then in an instant he had a lap full of Harry. What really caught the older man by surprise were the lips that descended onto his own. His eyes fell closed and he savoured the taste of His Lord. He had never been touched like that before and he never would have dared to hope. He couldn't help the moan that escaped, but it didn't seem to disturb the man above him. Then the sweet pressure disappeared and he was pushed onto his back. The green eyes took his body in and then the calloused hands were all over him, caressing and teasing. 

Lucius was mindless with pleasure. It had never been so good. He was already fully erect and wanting. Then he was let up and His Master also fully climbed onto the bed. He lay down in the middle of it, and opened his arms in invitation. Lucius' eyes widened at the offer and he didn't hesitate to shower the perfect torso in front of him with kisses. When he was pulled up by his hair, he thought he had done something wrong and cringed at the moment of tenderness disappearing, but instead he was pulled to Harry's lips and he felt them give control to him. He was mesmerised at the wonderful feeling of freely savouring those lips on his own terms. Harry moaned and Lucius could feel his hardness pressing onto his own. He trailed his mouth down, licking at the neck, the shoulder, gently teasing with his teeth, taking care not to bite. Meanwhile, his skilled hand tugged at the young man's erection, slowly bringing it to full force. Then he reached over to the nightstand and got the lubricant, reluctantly allowing his lips to leave the body under him. However, the minute he lubricated his fingers and reached behind him with his left hand, his right was back supporting his body over the man and his lips were working at getting more moans out of Harry. Soon he was pushing three fingers inside himself, as his hole was seeing so much action, it didn't take much anymore to get it loose. He looked down and the man didn't show any inclination of changing his position, therefore Lucius decided to kneel over him and impale himself. He was looking into the other man's eyes as he was slowly allowing himself to sit on the hard manhood. When he took the whole length in, he was still locked into those green orbs. For many seconds, they were just staring at each other, until Lucius felt he had to move. Then he leaned forward, pulling himself up and then slowly went back down. They both knew from their still locked gazes that the pace was frustrating to them both, but they also knew that this moment had to be dragged on. However, after many long minutes, Lucius knew that he just had to move faster. That was when Harry's hands found their way to his ass too and he urged the older man to move. Soon they were slapping against each other and all too soon, Lucius was coating Harry's abdomen with his cum, while the young man filled him with his own. 

Lucius reluctantly got off and made a move to gather his robe, as usually their coming signalled the end of the night. However, it was not so that night. 

"Stay," was all His Master said, yet his arms, wide for him once more spoke so much more. 

Lucius almost flew into those waiting arms and lay next to His Lord. Potter spelled them clean first with his wand, then put it down and pulled the covers over them. Surprisingly, Lucius found Harry cuddling to his side, his head pillowing on the broad chest. The blond man slowly slipped his arms around the smaller frame, expecting to be reprimanded at any time. However, he was not. Lucius still couldn't help but wonder at what had transpired. 

Harry must have known what Lucius was thinking, as sleepily he just spoke one sentence: "Death Eaters raided that home of the Weasleys. No one survived." 

In a few minutes, Harry Potter was softly snoring in his arms. Lucius knew that once the young man had been close to the red-haired family. He never particularly liked them, the whole bunch was too Gryffindor for him. Also, they were never even mentioned in the household, therefore he assumed that at some point their ways have parted. Still, their loss must have hurt. 

That was when Lucius remembered. The night was perfect for it. He had never thought of taking any precautions, but he knew that the nights were not good for it. Fucking just wouldn't do. His kind just needed more. Tonight was perfect tough. It was even a full moon that could heighten the chances all the more. He didn't know if it did happen, if he was be glad or not in case it did. He should have warned His Master about the possibility. Maybe he should. Tomorrow.


	9. The Morning After

Lucius was dreaming. In his dream he felt the happiest ever. Life was so much simpler than ever before. All his burdens were gone and all he needed to do was just enjoy. He knew all this in his dream as he was sitting on a bench in a park. Actually, as he took in his surroundings, it wasn't a park, but his gardens around Malfoy Manor. He was back in his ancestral home. While before the great fields and the tall mansion always filled him with a sense of responsibility and anguish at living up to the Malfoy name, in his dream all these were gone. He was relaxed and just enjoyed the sun beating down on him. 

He wondered how he could feel such calm when his eyes really took in what was before him. There on the lawn were two children playing. One was bigger with dark hair, the other smaller with blonde hair. They had their backs to him and he couldn't see them properly. They were looking at something in one of the bushes and conversing in hushed tones with each other. He couldn't even tell if they were boys or girls. However, looking at them his heart expanded to large proportions and filled with such love as he had never felt before. They were his children, he knew that. 

"Lucius!" he looked around the garden, wondering who was calling his name. 

"Lucius!" with that he felt himself being shaken awake. That was a very rude wake-up; he thought to himself and part of his mind was valiantly fighting to go back to the wonder of his dream. Still, he knew now that it was His Master who was calling to him and he dared not keep his eyes closed. 

Once he did open them, he was looking into a pair of jade-green orbs that were rather big. 

"Finally, Lucius, I thought you'd never wake up," Master Potter frowned down at him. 

"I'm sorry Sir," he apologised hastily. 

"You were smiling. It seemed like you were having a very good dream. Well, I would not have wakened you, if it wasn't almost time for us to get up." 

Lucius stared at him, but quickly caught himself. His Lord was acting differently that morning. He had lost some of his cool and heartless demeanour. 

"What exactly happened to the Weasleys?" he blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Harry Potter sighed and flopped back on the bed. He was staring at the ceiling for a while and Lucius hoped he wasn't going to be mad at him. After last night he especially didn't want to be thrown out of the bedroom. 

"Death Eaters attacked the Burrow, their house. After Dumbledore's death the group he had gathered to fight Voldemort fell apart. I didn't mind, they weren't doing much good anyway. I had already started organising my own group within that one," he sighed a little. "I tried to take the more useful people in and among them were the Weasleys. True, my methods weren't the ones of Albus Dumbledore, nor were my goals. I thought they'd understand. They were purebloods. Besides, Hermione's with me," he frowned, clearly still not understanding whatever it was that the Weasleys did. Lucius only needed to wait to find out and he listened to the Young Man with interest. "So when I told Ron and the others about my plans for defeating Voldemort and after, they yelled at me that I had become a Slytherin. Well, actually it was Ron who did the yelling, the others just looked at me with animosity. Mrs. Weasley quietly asked me to leave the house and never return. I'll never understand why they turned me down. Anyway, it doesn't matter now. They were all there last night, even Percy. They were celebrating Charlie's engagement to some Romanian witch. The wards were so weak, the Death Eaters brought them down within seconds and there were at least 50 who overran them. No one survived," Lucius noticed a single tear appear in Harry's eye, but was quickly wiped away. "They managed to take down a couple of Death Eaters though," he smiled slightly at that. 

Lucius didn't know how to react. His Master was obviously in pain over the events, but Lucius himself couldn't really care. He always knew the Weasleys were fools. For one, they were having an army of kids and no means to support them. Also, even though they were purebloods, they had no class, no rearing and the head of the family was obsessed with Muggle gadgets. He had to admit he didn't mind the whole Muggle bit, especially now that he got to know Melinda. However, he couldn't stand people who could not give their children a proper upbringing and would let them carry about in Diagon Alley like a parcel of parentless brats. He remembered how his Draco would walk down the street even as a little boy with dignity and presence. He was always so proud of his son, though he never told him. He hoped that one day he could. He woved that once he saw Draco again, he would waste no time in telling him. 

"Ok Lucius, you can tell me what you think," Lord Potter spoke up once the quiet became too much. 

"You know I never liked the Weasleys too much," he admitted. After all, it was never a secret. "I can't really feel sorry for their deaths. It's indifferent for me. I can see that it does hurt you however," he quickly glanced towards His Master, hoping that the last bit didn't offend him. The younger man just nodded. "Still, they were fools not to follow you and also because their wards weren't set up better. Maybe they should have gone into hiding and not gather in large numbers as if it was peace-time. However, they did make me think of my own son and I realised I've never told him just how proud of him I was. I should have kept Voldemort away from him and I would have, if I hadn't been captured in the Ministry. That was my mistake. Also, not standing beside you after the duel in the cemetery was another mistake. However, I am only human," he finished. He never meant to say so much, but these things have been on his mind. 

Lord Potter was just looking at him quietly, seemingly observing his words. 

"You are right about the Weasleys," he admitted. "About your son, so far I have not had a chance to free him. When I do, he will be brought here. Then you can see him and if he wants to join us, he will. If not, he'll be kept here until the final defeat of Voldemort. I never liked him, but that doesn't matter. You are a good pet, Lucius, and you have made yourself valuable to me. In exchange I will help your son," he was looking deep into the blue eyes of Lucius as he said these, lying on his side. One hand was absent-mindedly playing with the long blond locks. 

"I aim to please you, Master," he said it with meaning. "I just wish that some day you will trust me enough so that I can stand next to you in battle." 

Master Potter arched an eyebrow at that statement. His hand never stopped its own amusement. 

"You would risk your life for me?" his voice was hard, demanding the truth. 

"That's so much unlike you, Lucius. It's almost ... Gryffindorish," Potter was frowning at him by then. 

"A Slytherin doesn't always just care for himself. It is possible to be concerned for family members or very close friends. In a way you are my family member. With the oath you became the head of the Malfoy House. However, it is not only that. I care for you, Master, personally. ..." He stopped himself at that point. He was saying too much. His Lord was right. He was not behaving like himself. Azkaban had practically stripped him of even his own person and since then he was being built up again. He would never be the same. A part of him was bothered by it, then the long-buried part was rejoicing at being given an opportunity to come forth. 

"Very well, Lucius. We'll see how things work out and if all is good than in a few months I'll have a wand made for you and you may join my training. That is, if I am satisfied by every aspect of your actions," at this Lord Potter gave him a knowing grin and trailed the hand that had been in his hair down his torso. 

Lucius returned the grin which was quickly wiped away by a moan as His Master lowered his head to take between his teeth one of the older man's perfect pink nipples. They were rather late that morning. 

* * * 

After that night Lucius didn't expect anything to be different from before, but it was. His Master no longer sent him back to his room after their activities, but rather wanted him to sleep there. The thin form of the young man would lie next to him each night, sometimes even place his head on his chest and surround him. Other times it was the older man who was in that position and after sex they would just lay there, Lord Potter playing with his hair. 

That quickly became a habit. Potter would play with his hair even outside the bedroom, sometimes rolling the soft gold between his fingers while they were discussing Wizarding traditions in the afternoons. 

Lucius enjoyed the sleeping arrangements. His dreams were much more pleasant as well, though never sexual. All that he ever dreamed about in the bed of His Master were the two children from the first night. He saw them play in the Malfoy gardens, swim in the pools. Sometimes they could also shop in Diagon Alley, the two of them behaving perfectly on such occasions. The older, dark-haired one was a boy as he discovered, the younger was a girl. He didn't learn their names, but a part of his mind knew them. They were always at the tip of his tongue at waking, but the two words never found their way out. It was a bit frustrating, but he hoped sooner or later he would just say them. Still, they were the happiest dreams he ever had and every night he could hardly wait to be there again. 

Two months passed this way. Two happy months. He was seldom tied down or restrained otherwise during sex. Their encounters were passionate, but about giving as much as getting. Lucius could almost call them making love. 

The easy days were brought to an end however, when one day Lupin returned a bit bloodied, but otherwise all right from one of the secret missions Lord Potter sent him from time-to-time. Lucius was just going up to his room. It was almost time for bed, when there was a banging on the door. Severus quickly rushed to it as he was just exiting the kitchen with a bit of warm milk in Hermione's mug. He asked for a password and when it was given to him satisfactorily, he yanked the large door open. Lupin almost fell through, but Severus caught him, spilling the milk over them both. 

"I have it!" the werewolf managed to get out before loosing consciousness.


	10. Gathering of Arms

As Severus struggled to keep Lupin somewhat upright, Lucius just stared at the scene. 'Have what?' he wondered. As his mind cleared of the momentary laps of attention, he quickly rushed to the two men and helped Severus lie Lupin down on the floor. 

Severus was stunned for a second as well, however he quickly put the mug on the floor and taking out his wand, scanned the werewolf with a few medical spells. Lucius noted that he seemed very adept at them. Just as the scanning was done, Severus was already muttering the healing spells. Within a minute, Lupin was injury, blood and even milk free. Lucius appreciated the quick work of his long-time friend and was glad that someone with such knowledge was among them. In case any of them was injured, he knew where to turn to. Of course he already visited the man every time His Master inflicted some sort of an injury on him, but those were minor cuts and bruises. 

He was torn out of his musings as Lupin levitated off the floor after Severus cast a mobilicorpus on him. The Potions Master seemed to be oblivious to his presence and Lucius hesitated for a minute about what to do. He looked down at the forgotten mug that had some sort of drawn girls in short skirts on it and picking it up, quickly rushed after the two men. Just as he arrived at the top of the stairs, he could see Severus guiding the floating body into one of the guest bedrooms. The blond man decided to go to Granger and deposit the mug. He briefly considered going to His Master first, but he really didn't want to show up with that thing in his hand. 

He made his way to the door of the Muggle-born witch. He gently knocked on the wooden surface, shifting uncomfortably. He hadn't had many interactions with the young woman and he wasn't sure as how to break the news of her lover's injury. 

"Just a second!" came the reply. Lucius considered what could have been the scene on the other side as she was obviously waiting for Severus. His suspicion was confirmed when she opened the door in apparently nothing but a fluffy pink robe which she was hastily tying around herself. She looked at Lucius with a bewildered gaze and he realised that in the last two months he hasn't needed their help in heeling him from one of the more adventurous sessions with His Master. 

That was when she noticed the mug in his hand and took it from him. She placed it on the nightstand and turned back around when she noticed he hasn't moved from the door. 

"Where is Severus?" she realised that if he didn't bring it up himself, then something must have happened. 

"He's in the guest bedroom next to the girls' with Lupin. He got injured in his mission," Granger gasped at this and Lucius, for some reason that he didn't want to dwell on, hastened to calm her. "He'll be all right I think. He didn't seem too injured and apparently Severus is more capable of a healer than I usually need," just as these words left his mouth, the ... Muggleborn was out the door and opening the one leading to the mentioned room. 

Lucius blinked, but shrugged off his surprise at the unusual speed she displayed. He turned rather to His Lord's bedroom to inform him of what happened, thinking about the affection Granger showed for the werewolf. Of course, once he informed Lord Potter, His Master was much more calm and walked to the room with the dignity he had always had about him these past months. The blond man calmed as well, only realising then how nervous he had been. Lucius entered behind His Lord and took in the scene before him, being able to asses it with a cool head. 

Lupin was already awake. Granger was on the far side of him, caressing his hair in soothing motions. The wolf sometimes shot grateful glances towards her, full of affection. The blond Malfoy frowned at it. He never would have thought that what the three of them had was anything other than shagging. However, as he glanced at Severus' anxious face, he knew it was more. He didn't yet know how to react to this revelation. On the one hand he was glad that Severus had someone, but a Mud ... Muggleborn and a werewolf? Lucius shrugged to himself and decided to listen to the conversation that had just begun. 

"Are you all right?" Potter asked, but even though his question should have revealed concern, his tone was neutral and without affection. 

"I'm fine, Harry," Lupin smiled at him, seemingly not taking note of the false affection. "Severus patched me up and it wasn't so bad to begin with." 

"Have you been successful?" Lord Potter dismissed the niceties with the question. 

"Yes I have. I was just about to Apparate out from outside the area, when I must have triggered some sort of a trap and something blew up near me. Only by my werewolf speed did I manage to jump away in time. However, not before I got a little reminder that I should be more alert. However, I was fine enough to Apparate out," he gave the others a brave smile. However, Severus was scolding at him, probably thinking about how Lupin collapsed in the foyer. Lucius glanced at Lord Potter, who was obviously not interested in the story of the injury, as he impatiently tapped his foot. 

"But do they know that you've made it inside?" he demanded. 

"No, probably not. The alarm was just at the edge of the property. They must think that I tripped it going in," Lupin now realised where his surrogate Godson's interest lay and the uncomfortable surprise was evident on his face. 

"Still, just to make sure, we must act quickly. I need the details so that we can leave tomorrow night," with these words Master Potter conjured a parchment and a pen that floated in front of him, poised to take notes. Lucius could still not understand what Lupin was set out to do and therefore hoped that His Lord would let him stay. Just as the thought crossed his mind, Potter looked over to him, seemingly considering him, but then he only nodded to himself without saying a word. Lucius let out the breath he didn't even know he was holding. As Potter turned back to Lupin, he knew he was allowed to hear everything. He felt a tug in his heart at the display of trust. 

"Well, he is kept in the dungeons. They are quite extensive and maze-like. I could only navigate through them because we are only a day away from the full moon. However, if you want to attack, I can't help you there," Lupin looked down with a hint of sadness in his eyes. 

"Well, then we'll just have to trust Lucius then," Lord Potter said, glancing at the blond man. 

Lucius was taken aback. He still couldn't understand what exactly they were referring to. 

"Voldemort is shacked up in Malfoy Manor, Lucius," His Lord clarified, obviously noting his problem. "They are holding Draco in the dungeons now. I've sent Remus to feel out their hide-away and also to find your son. I think it's time that the two of you were reunited. After all, I have promised to get him for you, and as you have kept your oath, so I keep my promise," he smiled a little at his announcement and probably the fact that Lucius couldn't help the grin that stretched on his face. 

"Master, I... thank you," was all he could say in his gratitude. 

"I will need your help though, Lucius," His Master cut him off. "Since tomorrow Remus is unavailable, you will have to lead us around Malfoy Manor. Remus will explain in details where he's found your son. Of course, in order to defend yourself, you'll have to have a wand. Your original one was broken when you were sent to Azkaban. Actually it wasn't ordered, I suppose someone did it out of revenge. Anyway, Ollivander was captured by Death Eaters last year, but we freed him just before Severus had to officially come to our side. He is now hiding in one of the safe houses we have. He's still making wands and we managed to gather most of his belongings from his shop. Part of why we needed to free him was that we were having a problem with re-supplying the damaged wands. Severus," he turned to the dark-haired man, who was immediately ready to take his command, "if you are done with Remus now, then I would like you to Apparate with Lucius to Ollivander and get a new wand for him." The older man only nodded. 

"I am ready now, Harry," he said as he walked next to Lucius to Apparate out with him. 

Lucius could feel the excitement welling up in him. A WAND! FREEDOM, INDEPENDENCE, MAGIC! He felt like they were giving back his missing limb. Sure he got by without using magic, but it was a pain. He was a pureblood. He grew up around magic. Even during the summer he could use it away from school, as Malfoy Manor had always had wards to prevent the Ministry's snooping into their lives. Now the wards were keyed to his son since his imprisonment. Probably that was partly why Voldemort was keeping the boy around, since he was obviously not using him anymore for sex. Lucius was thankful for that at least. Though he could still be... He shuddered in disgust. 

I'm getting a wand! 

The juvenile Lucius in his head started a happy dance and Lucius couldn't stop grinning. 

I have to thank My Master really well for this. 

He couldn't wait. 

In his glee he hardly noticed as he was Apparated to another house. However, he did realise it as suddenly Ollivander was peering into his eyes as if questioning if he was all right in there. Lucius forced himself to focus on the man. 

"Good evening, Mr. Ollivander," he greeted. 

"Hmmm. Rosewood, twelve inches, dragon heartstring. Good wand, a very complex wand," Ollivander nodded to himself. 

"I need a new one. My old wand was broken," Lucius admitted. 

"Oh, sad indeed is the loss of a wand," Ollivander said, nodding. He turned, still muttering something and headed out of the foyer they were in. Lucius and Severus just followed him. They arrived into a room that must have been a sitting-room in its prime, but was now storage for wands. Ollivander dived into one of the piles without hesitation. Occasionally he would grab a box, but then he shook his head and just threw it back. Lucius looked over at his long-time friend in utter disbelief of the display before them. However, that was why he was statled when Ollivander gave an excited cry. 

"I have it!" he ran to Lucius, almost jumping up and down. He thrust a box into the blond's hands. "Try it! I'm sure it'll be perfect! Yes, perfect indeed!" 

Lucius quickly opened the wand-box, before the man suffered a heart-attack or something. The new wand was longer than his previous one, though he rarely used that taken outside of his cane. He thought of what to cast after so long of not using magic. He was a bit afraid of starting with anything big, especially with a new wand. Therefore he just did a simple Wingardium Leviosa on one of the few remaining chairs in the room. He could feel the magic gathering in him as he spoke and it flowed out of his arm, through the wand easily, efficiently rising the chair into the air. At that moment Lucius knew that it was his wand. It hummed and beat in his hand. Partly it was like his old wand, but also unlike it. He looked questioningly at Ollivander. 

"Holly, fourteen inches, dragon heartstring. A bit like your old one, but this one is better for fighting against evil," he was nodding as he said this. 

Lucius had to agree with him. It was really perfect. He forced himself to put it away, but he knew he couldn't stop grinning. The old part of him berated the new for showing so much emotion, but he was genuinely happy. Severus broke him out of his thoughts, motioning to the foyer with his head, signalling that they should be getting back. 

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," Lucius bowed a little in respect to the man and his craft. They turned around together with Severus. His only regret was that the wards didn't allow him to Apparate straight to His Master. He was going to show His Lord just how thankful he was tonight.


	11. Freeing Draco, Part 1

Lucius lay in his own bed for a change. He didn't plan on it, by all means, he was determined to be in his Master's, but he was disappointed. He was so happy when he got back from Ollivander. He had a new wand, could do magic again. He rushed up on the stairs as they arrived to the foyer, and hurried to His Lord's room. He hesitated a bit as he wasn't told to see the young man when he returned, but he was so happy and grateful, he just wanted to say 'thank you' properly. He decided to knock anyway. After a few moments a dishevelled looking Lord Potter opened his door, naked. 

"What do you want, Lucius?" he grunted out. 

The blond man was somewhat taken aback by his tone, but the old Malfoy stubbornness flared in his eyes. 

"I wanted to thank you for my wand," he said, his eyes shining with promise. 

"I'm busy. Go to sleep. Maybe tomorrow," Master Potter dismissed him and shut the door to his face. 

Lucius knew why he was busy. 

He glimpsed Seamus Finnigan, one of the frequent visitors to the house lying naked in their bed. It was just a moment, but Lucius knew that he was not mistaken. He overheard once the two girls talk about how often the fare-haired Gryffindor visited before Lucius came along. Apparently His Master got bored of him. 

Thus Lucius returned to his room. It's been months since he'd used it to anything more than storage and dressing. It was strange to lie down in an empty bed. His mind conjured up images of what could be happening in the other room, leaving something deep inside him aching. A part of him was cursing that the boy took his place in their bed. 

But it's not your bed, is it now, Lucius? 

Shut up. 

You made yourself his servant. What do you expect? He's a young, powerful, handsome man and you're a... 

Shut up! 

...an old, weary man. Especially with your natural glamours on, no wonder he's tired of you and wants someone more ... fresh. 

The voice that sounded very much like his father was audibly grinning. Lucius knew he was a fool. He really was just a servant. If his Master wished to have someone else in HIS bed, he could. It wasn't like they were committed to each other. Yeah, no commitment. 

Then why did it hurt so much? 

* * * 

The following day was very eventful. Their normal routine was broken and it was rather dedicated to planning the night's rescue. The house's occupants and also Seamus Finnigan, along with some other former Order members were all gathered in the sitting-room from the morning hours. Lucius had to resist himself from sneering at the Irish boy. Upon closer inspection, he didn't know what His Lord saw in him. He wasn't very well toned, and his hair was a horrible colour. Indeed, nothing could overcome the shiny blond hue of his own. 

You're grasping at straws, Lucius. 

Well, anyway, he hoped that His Master would soon tire of the boy and return to him. He was more experienced, after all. Lord Potter so enjoyed when he had his lips wrapped around his... 

Lucius stopped himself from going further. They were discussing how to free his son and he was developing a hard-on. It wasn't a good idea. He needed to overcome his urges. However, since for the past several months he'd had the opportunity to have sex every night, his body now suffered from being denied that last night. 

However, he forced himself to concentrate on the plans that were being made in front of him. Lupin was just explaining where exactly his son was located in the dungeons. Once he was finished, His Master turned to him. 

"Lucius, you know your home better than anyone. Is there a simpler way to get into the dungeons?" 

"Actually, there is. It will only open for a Malfoy as it needs blood magic. However, if we go through that way, we can only take a few people as the doorway only opens for a few seconds. It was designed for a few Malfoys to either get into the house or outside," Lucius informed them. 

"Is it a safer way than the route through the greenhouses that Remus took?" Lord Potter questioned him further. 

"It most definitely is. Lupin apparated into the forest surrounding the grounds. We could start not far from there, but then go on to reach the small stream flowing just at the edge of my property," he explained. "There is a specific spot where I have to stand, right next to a tree that I can recognise. If I make a small cut on my palm and let a few drops into the stream, the water parts to reveal a doorway going down straight to the dungeons." 

"We will need to be careful in the dungeons. They're bound to have someone there to keep watch," Potter wondered out loud. 

"Actually, not for some time if we take the hidden corridor. It's entrance from the side of the dungeons is concealed as well. In fact, there's a mirror on that corridor that can show us any part of the dungeons with the help of a spell. Very useful for emergency situations," Lucius was proud. His home was built well indeed. The others were looking at him pleased about his information. 

Lucius knew that for now it wasn't his home. However, once His Lord defeated Voldemort, he could surely return to it. He thought about how wonderful it would be if Lord Potter joined him there, but he was sure that once the war was over, he wouldn't want anything to have to do with him. No he would probably enjoy his victory and use it for all its worth. Young witches and wizards would be at his feet. He could do anything he wanted to. Lucius sighed. Anyone he wanted. 

You are growing soft in your old age, Lucius. Surely you didn't fall in love with the boy. 

No! I didn't. And he's no boy. 

Of course not. You wouldn't give your soul to him now, I hope so anyway. Not a proper Malfoy, are you now? 

I am! 

Deep inside, he knew he was in denial, but he couldn't afford to admit anything. 

"All right. Thank you Lucius for the information," His Master thanked him! 

So much like a house-elf you are, Lucius. 

"So we look around and handle the guard once we know where he or she is. When there, we can determine which way to go to get Draco. We should do this as fast as possible, just in and out, with little fighting. The time for me to face Voldemort hasn't come and I don't want to engage him," Lord Potter seemed to wonder off for a second, then he turned to Severus. "Snape, I'll need you to have your potions ready. I suspect Malfoy, I mean, Draco, has been tortured. Maybe for information, or perhaps just for fun. I don't expect him to be in good condition." 

Lucius shuddered at the thought. His beautiful son. They'll pay for it! 

He caressed his wand inside his robe pocket. 

"The only thing we have to decide now is who should go," His Master went on with the planning. "Obviously Lucius has to go. I'm also going. I suppose we do have to keep this party small," he looked around the people present, chewing his lower lip in thought. "I think Snape should also go. He's a familiar face and if Malfoy came to, he wouldn't panic. Snape, don't levitate him, bring him in your arms, it's faster that way," Severus just nodded. Then Lord Potter turned to Lucius. "I suppose you'll need to open the door with your blood when we leave as well..." 

Lucius nodded at His Master's assumption. 

"Yes, so you can't carry your son. I think that three people will be enough. Too many and we'd make such a racket that the whole house would come running. The house-elves are ready with the room for Malfoy?" he turned to the two women, who Lucius had learned ran the house. 

"Of course, Harry," Kathleen assured him. "We also have some clothes ready that should fit him. Though probably in the first week he'll only need the night-shirt," she grimaced at the thought of what condition they would find the boy in. 

"I suppose then that's it, we have everything settled. Lucius, Snape, meet me in the foyer at eleven." The two men nodded at the younger, who then turned to the Irish boy standing next to him. "Seamus, come with me," Potter smiled at him and taking his hand, lead him out of the room. 

Lucius watched them go, forcing himself not to think of what they were going to do. 

Still, when hours later His Lord didn't show up at dinner and nor did Finnigan, he couldn't stop the feeling of his heart clenching. 

* * * 

Lucius decided to forgo the robes that evening and instead chose black trousers with a dark shirt. The evening was rather cold for such an outfit, but he decided to use warming charms instead of something heavier. He had spent the previous hours after dinner with lounging in the large bathtub, surrounded by the scent of lavender. He wanted to be calm, not have his thoughts in turmoil over the Irish ... nobody. In the end, he summoned the day's edition of the Daily Prophet from the sitting-room. The paper was void of any mention of Voldemort, or Harry Potter, just the usual drivel. Of course, it didn't provide an adequate distraction for his thoughts. 

Still, dressing for the night, Lucius forced his mind on his son. He wondered what would happen to him once he was in a state where he could leave the house. Part of him wanted his son far away from him, or even England. He didn't want his son to see what a low standing he had with his new Master. Another part of him just wanted to keep him close and safe. If Draco stayed with him, Lucius would always know that Draco was well protected. With a sigh, he decided to leave the decision for His Master and his son. Draco would learn about his father's situation anyway. 

He was jerked out of his wonderings by a knock on the door. 

"Lucius, are you ready? Potter is already standing next to me and we could leave right away," came the voice of Severus. 

"Yes, I'm ready," Lucius called. He quickly checked that his wand was in the holder around his waist along with a dagger from the training room in another. 

He opened the door and there stood the two other men, both in similar attires as his own. The three of them walked down to the foyer and apparated to the location previously described by Lupin. 

Lucius looked around the part of the forest they have arrived to. It was not very dense as it was closer to the house and in a part of the estate that they frequently used for riding. After a while the foliage just didn't grow back. Lucius breathed in deeply the cold night air. It had been so long since he had been outside and since his current habitat was in London, the air was just never the same. It hit him how much he longed for his home. Lord Potter conjured a rusty brown flame to light their way. Granger had thought of that as the light of it would be less noticeable in the darkness and they could still see where they were going. 

It was Fall and the trees had shed much of their leaves, the breeze rattled their empty crowns. Lucius feared that the rustling sound they made as they headed towards the stream would alert some Death Eaters to their intrusion. However, there were many animals living in the forest, so they could have been attributed perhaps to a small herd of deers. 

Lucius forced his wondering thoughts to the mission and put his senses on alert. Finally, they heard the sound of water hitting rocks as it languidly made its way among the trees. Cautiously, they approached the stream and Lucius noted that they had indeed reached the part where the door opened. They didn't speak, Lucius just took out the knife and nodded to the others to be ready. He slid his palm and held it above the water. 

As the drops hit the inky black mass of moving entity, something seemed to rise from the depths, making the water retreat, but not leave its bed. However, as Master Potter showed the light to the spot, they could see that there wasn't a real solid mass rising, but only a magical field designed to clear the way to the Malfoys. In an insane moment it occurred to Lucius that this way they wouldn't even have to get wet and how ingenious it was of his ancestors to be looking out for their outfits even in the desperate times that would warrant the use of the hidden passage. With a slight smile on his face, Lucius walked forward when the opened way to the corridor finally made its appearance. The other two followed him, looking around to make sure there were no on-lookers. Once inside, they had to walk down a long stairway, but they had no more use of the fire, because the magic of the place sensed them and the torches lit along the walls. As all three of them cleared from the doorway, they could see the stream claiming back its place above. 

Master Potter extinguished the fire and it went out in a brief flicker and a hiss. It startled Lucius for a second as it reminded him of his old master's snake, Nagini. He shook himself and lead the little group on, down the stairs. Soon enough, the corridor straightened out and they no longer had to walk downward. Still, they didn't reach the end for fifteen more minutes. Once there, Lucius looked around. The walls seemed bare, except for the ever-present torches. He knew there was supposed to be a mirror somewhere, but he'd never actually used the place himself, just his father had talked about it and taught him the location of the entrance. He hoped that the mirror was on the wall, but apparently not. He wondered how his ancestors would have hidden it. He let his unhealed hand run along the surface of the corridor. His family always valued blood over everything else. He was proven right when the wall changed into a huge mirror that showed just the other side of the door they stopped at. Lucius concentrated on his son, keeping his hand on the now glassy surface. The image changed to show the form of Draco. He gasped at the sight. His beautiful son was sitting on the bare floor in a cell that only had a basin in it for his waste. His hair was much longer than he had last seen it, almost reaching his waist in a dirty, oily mass. His face was drawn, bruised and so thin, Lucius had seen healthier children in the poorest villages of Africa during his travels. His eyes were staring ahead, empty orbs of pain so deep, it could no longer be commanded by the mind. Lucius' very soul ached and his hand trembled on the image. 

He willed the sight to change and slowly they could look through the way that lead from their current location to Draco. It wasn't a long way ahead and there seemed to be no guards. They probably thought that the Manor was so secure, no one could get in. Therefore they hesitated no more and opened the door. When all three of them exited the hidden corridor, the door shut behind them and disappeared. Lucius looked around, storing in his memory the location. Then they slowly, cautiously made their was to Draco's cell. As they neared it, they could hear the sound of music and laughter coming from above. They seemed to be having a party upstairs. The Malfoy part of Lucius hoped that they wouldn't waste what generations of Malfoys have built. Once they reached the cell, Lucius and Severus stood on either side of it, wands at the ready. Lord Potter put the tip of his wand to the door and closed his eyes, concentrating on the wards sealing it. 

Lucius was getting impatient as the door remained closed, however, he kept his indifferent mask in place. As he looked at His Master, he saw that he stood stoically in one place, eyes still closed. He almost told him to hurry up, when sounds came from nearer to them and footsteps could be heard getting closer. Lucius cast a questioning glance towards his friend, but he just lifted his wand a bit more, aiming towards the voices. Now they could hear exactly what was being said. Lucius knew the two people speaking were the Lestrange brothers. 

"Ah, I can't wait to take the little imp on a ride again. This is one broomstick that he's good on," Lucius could hear the leer in his speech. 

"My favourite is when we share, dear brother. Blondie is getting loose enough to be even wide for the two of us, when we are not exactly small," he laughed at his own observation, the other man joining in. 

"Then we could use one of the toys on him as well. Three cocks! Just imagine!" 

Lucius felt like strangling them with his bare hands for touching his delicate son. Just as he was about to bolt down the corridor towards the Lestranges in a very un-Slytherin fashion, he heard the door click next to him, signalling Draco's freedom. Lucius knew what he had to do and stayed in position as Potter and Severus ran inside to get him. However, the voices were getting nearer with every passing second. Lucius tried to count out if they would make it, but with the panic rising inside him, he couldn't think straight. They were so close!


	12. Freeing Draco, Part 2

His mind reeling with what to do, he was startled when his shoulder was hit by a hand. Looking towards it, he realised it was His Master, alerting him to the fact that Draco was tucked into Severus' arms. 

"We're almost there!" came the voice of a glee-filled Rodolphus not far from them. At that moment Lucius knew they only had to turn the corner and... but they never appeared. Instead, two thumps came from their direction. 

Who? 

Lucius' silent question was soon answered as a blonde girl appeared in front of them. He had no idea who she was, but his senses recognised her. 

"Ah, I knew you were here, Lord Malfoy. When I saw those two leave the party to come down here, I just had to help," she said, her voice sure. "We'd better get out of here. Probably others are waiting for them to take Draco to the party," she finished, looking at the motionless rescue party. 

"Who are you?" Lord Potter asked, his eyes narrowing at the girl. "How did you know we were here?" 

"You don't recognise me? Aw, I'm hurt Potter. I'm Daphne Greengrass. On how I knew, I'm an elf. I could sense Lord Malfoy. But no time for chit-chat now, we'd better get out of here," there was urgency in her voice that made everyone move towards where they came from. 

"You do know that I will question you under Veritaserum when we get to Headquarters," Lord Potter assured her. 

"Of course. I wouldn't go with you otherwise, as that would prove you a fool," she smiled at him. 

Lucius concentrated on getting to the portal as fast as their feet would carry them. Draco seemed to weight nothing in Severus' arms as the man ran with him. The blond was afraid that his son was gone further than they could bring him back. He was awake, but just stared off into space like a lifeless doll. 

Soon they were in front of the place where the door disappeared and Lucius cut his palm once again to put it against the wall. The opening became visible and the little group rushed through it. They heaved a sigh of relief and proceeded on their way more calmly. No one said a word and their way back through the tunnel and then the forest was uneventful. The Death Eaters had probably not discovered Draco's escape until the time they Apparated back to Grimmauld Place. 

However, the silence was broken as they arrived to safety. 

"Snape, take Draco to his room and see what you can do for him. I expect a full report once you are done," the Lord started to issue his orders. "Lucius, go to the Potion Lab in the basement and get the Veritaserum. Miss Greengrass, follow me," he concluded, motioning for her to follow him. 

Lucius went down and got the bottle of clear liquid labelled as 'Veritaserum' in Severus' neat handwriting. Beforehand he noted that His Master went to the sitting-room with Miss Greengrass, and followed them there. Lord Potter was situated in his favourite arm-chair and in front of him Daphne Greengrass was calmly sitting on a sofa, lightly smiling at the frowning Leader. Her hand was resting in her lap among the folds of her expensive robes. For a second her eyes meet Lucius' and he desperately tried to convey to her not to reveal just how she could sense him in the Manor. She appeared to understand him as the corner of her lips quirked up a little bit. Still, the blond man would not let relief fill him until the interrogation was over. 

"Here is the potion you requested, My Lord," Lucius said, holding out the bottle and bowing for His Master. He took it without even looking at the blond man and stood up to go before the young woman. 

"Hold out your tongue," he commanded. 

She did as was told and Master Potter let three drops fall on her tongue. Afterwards, he sat back down and for a second or two contemplated Daphne Greengrass. 

"Are you a Death Eater?" came his first question. 

"No. As I am female, my parents managed to convince Voldemort that I would not be of much use to him other than bearing pure-blooded children for my future husband. The truth was, my father thinks me embarrassingly weak. My mother supports that idea to keep me away from whatever plans he would otherwise have for me," she stated. Lucius nodded a bit at the information. Many traditional families thought the female children to not be of much use. 

"Hmm. Just how strong are you magically?" Lord Potter went on. 

"Very. My mother is part elf. Her real mother, not the one who ended up raising her was a full blooded elf. However, she was banished from her home after she delivered my mother. My grandfather just wanted elven blood in the family, but not an actual elf," she explained, gesturing smoothly along with her story. "The funny thing is, elven traits are dominant and will continue to dominate over the human traits for many generations to come even without the the inclusion of another elf into the family. Of course as you probably know, elves are strongly magical creatures and are always very powerful," she concluded. 

His Master seemed to think the provided information through for a few minutes, until he asked his next question. 

"Does your father know about you and your mother being elves? Also, if you are an elf, where are your pointed ears?" he said, looking straight at her round ears made visible by her hair being tucked behind her ears. 

She smiled widely then, it clearly being very easy for her to talk about such things. Lucius wondered when His Lord would get back to asking about Voldemort. 

"Of course my father was never informed. He would not have married my mother otherwise. We may be magical, but we are not fully human. About my appearance, there is such a thing as a 'natural glamour'. It hides the ears and dulls the eye colour to a more human trait. I have had it on since I was five. Before that, my mother applied a glamour on me every day. It's much easier this way as I only have to concentrate on putting it on or taking it off, not between," she informed him. 

"Drop it," his voice was firm and let no room for argument. 

Daphne complied with her usual grace. She just looked him straight in the eye and her ears suddenly changed to a bit longer, elegantly pointed ones. Her eyes boring into the emerald greens of the wizard became the vivid blue colour of the sky on a summer day. Lucius just smiled at how much more beautiful she became. 

"Good," Potter applauded her. "I would prefer that you keep your true form at all times. Now, I have just one more question." 

Just one? Lucius couldn't help but let the awaited relief flood him. Though he was also frowning a bit at the shortness of the interrogation. He was afraid that His Lord was not being thorough enough. 

"Why did you decide to join me, Daphne?" he asked. 

The blond man was nervous again. He hoped that none of her reasons included anything of his secret. He anxiously waited for her answer. 

"I've wanted to join you for some time," she began. "I never bought into the insane propaganda that those purists have been sprouting. All that inbreeding is just not smart. I knew you were powerful from the minute I spotted you while we were waiting to be sorted in first year. I have been just waiting for you to actually do something with that power," she waved her hand, dismissing the notion that he may never have done so. "I was worried a bit that under Dumbledore's thumb you would just become another one of his puppets and blindly go along with everything that controlling man came up with. In the end, however, he died and you took the leadership role. Ever since then I have been looking for an opportunity such as the one tonight. When it presented itself, I took it with both hands," she declared. "Now I am ready to follow you in this war and I'm sure I will be of much use to you." 

Potter just nodded. He stood up and looked at Lucius, who had not moved from beside his arm-chair. 

"Lucius, please take Daphne to one of the free bedrooms and make sure that she is comfortable. After that you may retire to your room. Daphne, good night," he finished, turning to her at the end of his string of orders and swept out of the room. 

Malfoy silently lead the young woman up to the bedroom just opposite from him, right next to the one that had been prepared for his son. It was a simple space with dark-wood furniture and light green textures. She looked around briefly and then turned to him. 

"He doesn't know, does he?" it wasn't really a question, more like a statement. 

"No, and I intend to keep it that way," Lucius made sure that his voice rang strong. 

"Do not worry. Still, he is your Master. You really should inform him of what you are," she said, raising a delicate eye-brow. 

"When the time is right for it, I will," he assured her. "Now I will let you rest. Good night." He left her and went into his room. 

Once there, he stood in the middle, but knew that he would not be able to sleep. His Lord had told him to go to his room after taking care of Daphne, but he could not rest knowing his son was in the house, injured. Therefore he quickly showered and changed, then left his private sanctuary to enter Draco's room. He found Severus sitting on a chair next to his bed, observing the sleeping young man. Lucius really looked at his son for the first time since the rescue. He was pale. Much more pale than was natural for him. There were bruises around his lips and on his neck. The father could not see further because of the blanket, but was tempted to uncover him in order to further observe the condition of his son. However, he knew that may not be wise and therefore settled to asking Severus. 

"How is he?" his voice shook in a very un-Malfoy like manner. 

"Dreadful, my friend," Lucius could hear that the other man was distraught over the state of his godson. "His bones have been broken and mended in his arms and legs a couple of times. He suffered a concussion that was not treated about a month ago. There have also been other smaller injuries done to his body like bites and scratches. However, the worse damage was done to his privates. His cock must have been tortured with something that would cause it to inflame a couple of times. And his rectum ... well, he has been used, Lucius," he chocked. "I dare not say how many times he must have been raped and split apart. The situation there took most of my wand-work. Repairing tissue and the rest. I just hope I made it all right again," he finished, burying his face in his hands. 

"Go to sleep, Severus," he said, putting a hand on the other man's shoulder. "I will stay here with him." 

"Very well. But first I'll deliver my report to Potter." He stood up and headed out the room. He knew that he could not argue with a father who had just recovered his son and he needed to go anyway. 

Lucius took the chair the Potion Master had vacated and just stared at the sleeping angel that his Draco was. His delicate pointed features were the same, but the colour of his skin was no longer the perfect milky white, but rather a sickly almost yellowish. His hair was so long, the ends split and thin, a testament to all he had suffered the past year. He recalled the empty eyes he had seen staring out of that face earlier and sent a silent prayer up to the Gods that his bright spirit had not been irrevocably broken.


	13. Getting Back at the Boy

Something was moving in his hand, of that he was certain. However, he didn't recall holding anything. He was just watching his two beautiful children playing in the Malfoy gardens, while the oldest was strolling among the roses with his own baby in his arms. It was such a serene scene; it filled him with a gentle happiness. He looked down at his hands and they were empty. He frowned again as the sense of a finger brushing the inside of his palm was still there. 

Draco! 

He was brought out of his dream with a gasp and raised his head so fast, he nearly pulled a muscle. In the hand that had been bothering him he was actually holding Draco's own hand. It really was moving. He looked up at his son's face contorted in pain. Then suddenly, his eyes sprang open, his mouth formed a silent scream and he bolted upright, snatching his hand away from that of his father's and clutching it to himself. As Lucius watched, his son froze in his terror, unseeing, panting, but otherwise still again. 

"Draco?" Lucius tried. 

The boy did not move, didn't even acknowledge him. Lucius decided to try another approach and put a hand on his shoulder. That did bring out a reaction in him, but not what his father expected. He suddenly went almost limp, barely holding his sitting position. His chin hit his torso, arms relaxed and fell to his side. He surrendered. The blond man beside him felt his heart constrict. He stood up and moved to sit on the bed next to him in order to have Draco see him. He did not move as the bed dipped, did not even acknowledge the person sitting down next to him. Lucius took his chin into his hand and turned his face to bring his own face into his son's line of vision. 

"Draco," he spoke his name again. 

Recognition flared in the boy's eyes, but did not bring with it the expected reaction. 

"No!" he cried out. "Please, anything but his form. Please don't use it again," he pleaded, tears coming forth, but not moving his head away from the other person's grasp. 

"Draco, it's me, your father," he tried to stay calm, not really understanding what was causing his son distress. 

"I beg you, don't use the polyjuice again," Draco whispered. 

Lucius understood at that moment. They probably polyjuiced themselves to look like him and did some unspeakable things to his son that way. It would not have been hard to find a strand of hair in his own home that came from him. 

"No son, it's me," he tried to make him understand. "Look around you. You are not in the Manor anymore." 

Draco did look around at that, but went on mumbling something like 'not him'. Lucius tried to embrace him, but the gesture only caused him to shudder. 

"He will need time, Lucius," came the voice of Kathleen from the door. 

The man looked up to find her carrying a tray of potions and breakfast with her. He moved away from his son and watched as she put it on a small table not far from the bed. 

"You'd better go. I think your presence only upsets him for now. Besides, Harry is looking for you," she reasoned. 

Lucius was torn for a moment. He looked down upon his beautiful son still quivering and mumbling. It pained him that he could not help, but he acknowledged it still. Perhaps a woman would be preferential company for him at that time and if His Lord was indeed looking for him, he'd better see what he wanted. After all, both of them were in his debt and needed to remain in the young man's good graces. Therefore, he went out of the room and cast tempus with his new wand. He savoured for a moment the almost forgotten sensation of his magic working trough his body and out his wand. He noted that it was breakfast time and went down to attend it in the small morning parlor. 

When he arrived everyone was there, except for Kathleen. Lord Potter looked scolding at him and gestured to his seat at the table, which was farther down. Lucius sat and schooled his features neutral at the sight of Finnigan sitting at His Master's right. Breakfast was a more quiet affair than usual. Everyone seemed to be occupied with their own thoughts. Just as they were sipping the last drops of their tea, Lord Potter spoke: 

"Lucius, I want to talk to you in the library. Snape, please see to Draco's welfare. We will not be training today." 

"Very well, Potter. I will give you today, but don't expect me to let you slack off tomorrow," Severus warned. 

"I don't," he said, giving the man a cheeky smile. However, he quickly schooled his features back to his regular authoritive one. 

He looks so sweet and young when he smiles like that. 

Oh Lucius, why don't you break out into a song about it. Or a poem! Present it to him wearing a pink tutu. 

Lucius frowned at his thoughts and went back to his fruit tart and mustard. The combination was just heavenly, even if the Hungarian witch sitting close to him was frowning at it. He finished it and washed it down with some green tea. 

Lord Potter stood and made his way towards the library. Lucius hastened after him. 

"Kneel at my feet, Lucius," he said as he sat down into his favourite armchair. 

Lucius did as he was told. He bowed his head, not looking at the Young Master next to him. 

"Lucius, Lucius," he sighed and caressed the man's head, occasionally playing with his hair. "What am I to do with you when you don't obey my orders? I told you specifically to go to your room. In stead, you slept beside your son. However, I suppose I should have thought about your need to be beside Draco. I have heard of his injuries. I do give you permission now to spend as much time with him as you want to," Lucius wanted to thank him, but Master went on. "Seamus is here now and he attends to me at the moment." 

The blond man couldn't help the stiffening of his spine at that. Sure, the man was younger, but not as beautiful as Lucius himself. The Lord did take notice of the change in his posture though. 

"You don't like it, Lucius? Do you miss sleeping in my bed? Do you miss my cock up your glorious ass, still so tight for me?" he asked, his voice betraying that he already knew the answer. 

"Yes, My Lord," Lucius moaned. 

"Hmm. I suppose I could use you for a quick tryst right now. Would you like that?" 

"Please," he breathed, his arousal already evident through his robes. 

"All right, but I must warn you. I don't have much time for preparation. Position yourself," he demanded. 

Lucius did as he was told. He was only wearing light robes and nothing underneath, as was traditional for the summertime. He quickly disguarded those and got down on his hands and knees before the man. Then he put his head down on the ground, his right cheek touching the expensive rug he was on and reaching behind him, spread his ass apart. His Lord could be in perfect view of his already winking hole. His cock was so hard, leaking precome. 

"Very good, Lucius," the blond man almost preened at the sound of appreciation in His Master's voice. "So beautiful. Almost ready for me." 

Lucius glanced behind him and saw Lord Potter lubricate himself with his wand. Then the cleansing and lubricating spells washed over him, quickly preparing him for what was to come. However, there was no stretching charm. Usually he did all of these by hand, but they were in a hurry. Soon enough, the dark-haired man was slipping into him, the stretch a bit painful. Lucius welcomed the pain on the other hand and savoured the feeling of that gorgeous cock filling him once more. The other man took hold of his hips and started to pound into him with quick and strong thrusts, hitting his prostate every time. The blond was moaning and babbling about his appreciation, loving the rough use of his hole. Too soon it was all over and he spilled himself all over the carpet and the man came inside him as he clamped down on his shaft. 

Lord Potter fell back into his chair, exhausted, his cock lying soft on his belly. Lucius noted as he turned around that he had not taken off his clothes, just opened his robes and unzipped his trousers that he still insisted on wearing. 

"Clean me up, Lucius," he gestured to his spent manhood. 

Lucius went to him on all fours as he had still not stood up. The come was still leaking from his abused hole and trickled down on his legs as he moved. His Lord always came so much. His mouth watered at the thought of tasting it from the source. Maybe he could even get His Lord to come again, into his mouth. He got between the spread legs and slowly started to bathe the appendage with his tongue. The come was slightly saltier than usual, but he went on trying to convince the young man to get hard again and use his mouth as well. He got his lips around the head, not touching with his hands, then slowly slid his mouth down, relaxing his throat muscles to take all of him down. As his nose buried into the pubic hair and his throat stretched, his stomach turned a bit. It took all of his willpower not to wrench his mouth away and get sick all over the floor. Instead, he swallowed the bile back down, causing the man to moan out loud as he also swallowed around the cock. He began to slowly slide it out of his mouth and go back down, fighting the urge to puke all the way. 

"What are you doing?!" it was Finnigan’s voice. The boy must have come in, but they were both too occupied to hear anything. Lucius wanted to stop, but Lord Potter tugged on his hair in a way that told him he must continue as if nothing was happening. He was secretly thrilled that the boy caught them and the knowledge took his mind away from his discomfort. 

"What does it look like, Seamus? I'm using my slave," he stated nonchalantly. 

"But you're my boyfriend!" he screeched. 

"Boyfriend?" Potter let out a sarcastic laugh at that. "You actually thought that just because we fucked now we're in a relationship? Sure, your ass is nice and you give a good enough head, but that's it. I don't do exclusive, Seamus. Now you can stay there and watch as I make use of Lucius' talented mouth, or you could even join him kneeling before me," he said, patting Lucius' head and moaned as the blond purposefully sucked harder. 

"All right, stay there and gap like a fool," he remarked as there was no movement after a while. 

He took Lucius' head in his hands and shoved backwards, indicating that he let go of his regained erection. Lucius sat down on his heals and His Lord stood up and positioned his cock before his mouth, then took the blond head in his right hand. Lucius understood the silent message and opened his mouth wide, already relaxing his throat. Potter thrust his cock in, making use of his mouth as he had of his ass previously. Again, the fucking was almost brutal in its force, quick and merciless. He did not care if the man gagged or whatever happened. Lucius was hard once more in spite of his still present nausea. Soon enough, come was filling his throat, sliding down into his stomach. It was the hardest not to throw up then, but the man managed that feat. The shaft was pulled from his mouth, but still kept before him in order to have him clean it up once more. Once that was done, it was hid behind the trousers and the robe. 

"Stand up and go, Lucius. Put on your robe and you have a free day. Spend it as you wish. And you may also bring yourself off as many times as you want to," His Lord bid him to leave. 

He did stand, his erection still present. He quickly put his robe on and walking in a way as to not hurt himself, quickly made his way out towards his room. Finnigan was still standing in the middle of the room, his eyes shooting daggers at Lucius and His Master. Lucius smirked at the boy when their eyes meet and quickly ran a taunting tongue around his lips. 

Once he was in his room, however, he sat on his bed, took off his robes and pulled at himself roughly with quick strokes that would have matched the thrusts from earlier. As he came, however, the bile also rose in his throat and he had to run to the toilet with his seed dropping all over the room. He was violently sick into the bowl and didn't stop for many long moments. After that he was exhausted and couldn't get up, just curled up on the bathroom rug and closed his eyes. 

Well, at least you managed to win one over the Irish boy, Lucius.


	14. Intermission

Lucius fell asleep on the floor, curled up, clutching his rolling stomach. No pleasant dreams would carry him away from his pain this time and when he woke up, he was still exhausted. He had no idea how much time had passed, but it didn't matter. He just crawled to his bed and collapsed on it. 

He woke up again, but this time on his bed. He didn't remember crawling there, he was grateful, however, for the small comfort it offered in his state. His stomach was better, but his head was spinning. There was a knock on his door and he managed to call out a soft 'enter' to whoever was behind the door. 

"Lucius, are you coming to dinner?" Severus stepped in. When he spotted the other man on the bed, he approached him. "You look awful. Are you all right?" he was as calm and collected as ever. Lucius smirked internally at how nothing ever fazed the man. 

"Obviously not," he grunted out. 

"What are your symptoms?" he got down to business right away. 

"I threw up earlier and now I'm very dizzy," Lucius revealed. It was a pain to even say so much. With the fuzziness in his head he found forming words rather difficult. 

"I'll run some diagnostics on you," he said, taking out his wand. 

"I didn't know you were so good at mediwizardry," the blond man told him, while he watched his old friend work. 

"Yes, I didn't have much opportunity to show it off to you before," he was rather distracted by the many colours that appeared over the man as he mentally concentrated on the spells. Lucius always admired how proficient the man was at silent casting. "Well, I'm afraid you will have to reveal your heritage to Potter." 

"Why? I doubt he would appreciate it," he frowned. 

"You're pregnant, Lucius." 

He just looked at the other man with disbelief in his eyes at the revelation. 

"You knew that you are able to carry out children, Lucius. Why didn't you take precautions?" Severus was clearly annoyed. He probably though Lucius irresponsible for his condition at such times. 

"Stop nagging Severus and give me something." He was also getting annoyed. It was much more important for him to feel better as soon as possible, than hear his friend nag about the cause. 

"You are able to loose your cool after all," he smirked. "I'll be right back with a potion." 

Wonder what your lord will say now, Lucius. I doubt he'll embrace you with happiness. 

Lucius had to admit the voice was right. Why hadn't he taken precautions? Because the thought of carrying children for Lord Potter filled him with happiness. So he left it for the Gods to decide. If they granted him a child, like in his dreams, then he would be overjoyed. Of course he knew his ability and a part of him always wanted to know what it felt like, just once. When Narcissa was having problems conceiving, he thought of getting pregnant himself. However, finding a man to have a child with would have been a problem. Therefore once she managed to have Draco, he dismissed the idea. His secret dream came true after all. He silently thanked the Gods for it. 

Where is Severus with that potion? 

The door opened again and the much awaited man stepped in with a blue vial. He went to the bed and just stood there, looking down. 

"Are you going to sit up today, Lucius?" he said, loosing his patience. 

It was his time to smirk as he slowly sat up. He was handed the potion and quickly swallowed it down. He was surprised by the neutral-tasting liquid and looked at the other man, wondering. 

"Yes, it tastes like water. The potion is specifically for the early signs of pregnancy and it wouldn't do much good if it was brought back up right away. I had it under a stasis spell. Hermione was pregnant six months ago, but lost the child in the first trimester," he revealed. 

"I'm sorry, Severus," Lucius offered as he put the empty bottle down onto the nightstand. 

"It was Remus'. The child inherited too much of his werewolf traits to stay alive," Lucius still knew that his friend was hurt by the event, in spite of his words. He knew that the proud man would not seek comfort from him even if they had known each other since the younger's first year at Hogwarts. 

"Thank you for the potion. I'm feeling much better," he said instead. 

"When are you telling Potter?" 

"When the time is right," he did not want to give a specific answer yet. 

"Have it your way. But if you keep it a secret for too long, he will not be pleased. If you are feeling up to it, you'd better come down to dinner," he proposed. 

Lucius got out of his bed slowly and was pleased to find that he felt way better. 

"I will. However, I'll need to grab a quick shower first." 

"Then I'll be on my way. I have five more bottles of the potion. You will probably need to take one every morning. I'll brew more tomorrow," and with those words Severus left, his robes billowing after him as was his custom. 

Lucius watched him; still wondering how many times Severus must have practiced that move. He shrugged and quickly made his way to the bathroom, discarding his clothes on the way. He would tidy up later. 

* * * 

The next month passed in a routine for Lucius. He would get up in the morning, take his potion and then visit his son, going again before retiring for the night. Draco was asleep most of the time, his body healing slowly. His magical levels were down as well, making the process take longer. His mind was still trapped in a nightmare and he only let Kathleen near him. She did have a calming aura about her and he seemed to trust the Irish witch. The few times he was awake when Lucius visited, he was scared of the man. However, if Kathleen was also there, he would be much calmer. 

The other Irish person in the house was still annoying him, however. Finnigan seemed to accept his position as a bedmate of the great Harry Potter and spent almost every night with him. Whenever he passed Lucius in the halls, or just bumped into him somewhere in the house, he would smirk triumphantly. Lord Potter touched Lucius only a few times after the library incident, but never in a bedroom. They would do it after practice in that room, or wherever His Master felt like it. It was always a quick and brutal affair; he used Lucius for his own pleasure, not caring about the other man. Lucius wasn't worried about the treatment harming his baby. His heritage provided him with a strong constitution and nothing short of a near death experience would cause it to give up the young one. 

He longed for the times when he would wake up with the dark-haired wizard, emerald eyes sparkling for a few seconds in the morning. He missed that man a lot and often daydreamed about him before falling asleep, alone. 

Daphne didn't take much part in the life of the house. She would spend most of her time in the library, reading. She only made herself useful in case she was specifically asked. However, Lucius found out that that was not all she was doing after he spotted her coming out of Draco's room one day. She revealed that she often stayed with the boy during the day, talking to him about happier time in Hogwarts. She would sometimes get a reaction out of him, but that was only a blink of an eye and he would be back behind the shields of his mind. Lucius was glad that someone else was trying to bring his son back. 

He had not told Lord Potter about his pregnancy yet and Severus had taken to bothering him about it at every opportunity. It was rather annoying, but Lucius put up with it. He knew he was right, but he just never felt like it was the right time for such an announcement. 

The war was escalating, of that he was sure. There were often people coming and going, the meetings getting more frequent. Lord Potter even told him after one of their training sessions that he would be allowed to fight once the time arrived. Lucius was glad, but also afraid for his child, even though it was so hard for him to miscarry. However, he was confident in his magical ability that he would prevail in battle. 

In the light of all this, he was not surprised when one day, in the middle of the night he was rudely awakened by His Lord. 

"Lucius, wake up! The Ministry is under attack and Voldemort is reportedly there. It's time to fight!" and with those words he was out the door. 

Lucius jumped out of his bed and hurried to his closet. It was time for his dragonhide battle robes.


	15. Archangel

Fully dressed, his hair tied together and out of the way, Lucius made his way down to the drawing-room; where he assumed people would be gathering. He was rather nervous, but fully confident in his abilities. He did say a quick prayer to Morrígan to keep his loved ones from dying and promised a sacrifice if they lived through the battle. That act did calm him down somewhat and he trusted that the Gods did not give him his child to have it die in battle before being born. His last act before leaving his room was to put his wand away into a wrist holder and it almost vibrated with his excitement. His back was itching as well and Lucius had to fight with himself to not allow all the feelings to overcome the usual cool. 

He entered the room and it was filled with people. Not just the usual occupants of the house, but all the men of Lord Potter who showed up for meetings. He saw the clumsy Auror among them, who was related to his late wife. She had some strange Muggle name, of that he was sure. He did remember that she was a Metamorphomagus and she was currently sporting Gryffindor red hair. Another Auror, Kingsley was also there. Most of the people were rather young, the older former Order members were not too keen on following a teenager, even if he was named Harry Potter and was the only man who could defeat Voldemort. Kinsley was an exception, however. The man had a good head on his shoulder and a healthy amount of respect for a warrior as young as the young Lord. 

"Well, I believe the time has come," His Lord began. "There was an overnight Wizengemont meeting at the Ministry and many Aurors along with Ministry workers stayed for it. Voldemort is right there, the Aurors fighting him and the Death Eaters off, but his intentions are clear. Kill off the Wizengemont and therefore a vital part of the Ministry. We cannot let it happen and this could be the final battle. I will not waste more time. The wards in the lobby are down, head out and Apparate there. Capture, kill as many as you can, try to make way for me to Voldemort. Once I manage to kill him, it will be all over," with these words he started towards the door and everyone got up to follow him. 

Lucius also made his way out of the house for the first time since he arrived. For a second it felt good to be out on the street, and he hardly have time to edge his surroundings into his memory as he Apparated straight to the Ministry. 

The Atrium he arrived to was deserted. There was very little sign of fighting; only the horrid Fountain of Magical Brethren was destroyed once more. Lucius was glad and hoped they would just give up on the thing. He stopped the useless wonderings of his mind and headed to the lifts. Apparently the Death Eaters had already gone up to the level of the Wizengemont. They had to form a queue in front of the twelve elevators as they could not take all of them up at once. After a few minutes Lucius managed to get into one and on his way up, he pulled his wand out. His comrades did the same. He knew none of the three faces surrounding him, but they held the same grim determination as his did probably. When he saw they were nearing the first floor, he erected his personal shield and braced himself. 

They stepped out into a fierce battle. Spells were flying everywhere. Death Eaters, Aurors, Ministry workers, Potter's Men, they were all engaged in combat. Lucius just focused on firing harmful spells at everyone who was a Death Eater. He saw several people who he knew were from his old crowd, dressed in their Ministry garbs and fired at them as well. Some spells did hit his shield, but they were absorbed in a pink light, not harming him at all. He did not play around, he hardly even thought; just let the adrenalin guide his actions. He did notice how some stupid Death Eaters were flinging Unforgivables around and smirked at their stupidity. Most of them did not even have an effect as they lacked focus and intent, but still exhausted their users. 

Part of his mind was busy searching for Lord Potter and Voldemort. They were nowhere in sight and Lucius tried to push forward, more deeply into the fight in order to be near His Master in case he needed him. After a time that seemed to him as hours, though it could have been only minutes, he reached a wider part of the corridor. He recognised that it was the foyer of the Wizengemont's Meeting Hall. His Lord was there, apparently trying to get into the Hall. The doors to the room were wide open, but blocked by several Inner Circle members. Lucius recognised Bella in spite of her mask and the Lestrange brothers. His Lord was trying to get through them, but they were too many and the people helping him were falling like flies. Lucius tore through the fighters standing between them and was at Potters side in a second. Together they made quick work of Bellatrix, but the Lestranges were very good at working together. 

"It's no good," Lord Potter grunted in frustration. "Voldemort is in there, fighting the Wizengemont. I want to end it here!" 

Lucius wasn't sure if he was actually speaking to him or voicing his thoughts, but he had to agree that they were just getting nowhere. He thought about his child growing up amidst all the fighting. About what they did to Draco, dosed with a Sleeping Draught for the time of the battle as was previously planned. He was getting angrier by the minute, his own need to end things right there increasing. His back itched worse as he lost his normal cool even more. His spells became stronger, all taking up a pink glow along with the original colours and Lucius realised he would not be able to contain his heritage any longer. All he could do was to thank his lucky stars that his battle robes were short and he had to wear trousers with it, as he tore off the garment. The people surrounding him stopped for a moments, all startled by the act. He released his carefully contained power and the room was flooded by a pink light and his scream echoed around the building. All were temporarily blinded and when they could see again, they could not help but stare at the half naked man in front of them. With huge white wings, pointy ears and still glowing pink. 

He used the momentum to put away his wand and turn his palms to the people guarding the doorway. His pink energy seemed to gather in his body and then shot through his hands. It tore apart the Death Eaters, not leaving even a bit of them to soil the floor. They were just gone and Lord Potter did not stop to stare. He hurried through, the blond man at his heels, wings extended backwards behind him. Once they entered the Meeting Hall, they saw Voldemort kill the last standing member of the old gathering of powerful wizards and witches. He turned around and smiled at the two newcomers. 

"Ah, Potter. You're too late. I'm already done," he announced. Voldemort loved to gloat and Lucius always felt that was one of his personal failings. 

"It's time to end this, Tom," Potter spoke, already positioning himself into a battle stance. 

Voldemort just stood there, unfazed by it all. 

"Oh, little Potter, still think you can defeat me? Very well then. I will kill you tonight and rule the Wizarding World from here on. After all, I did away with the Wizengemont, the Ministry, I get rid of you and there will no longer be anyone to oppose me. I'll have all Mudbloods killed, Half-bloods enslaved and the Purebloods will bow. Perfect," he already seemed to be lost in his fantasy world. 

Lucius smirked at the insane wizard. He was getting worse every day, apparently. Still, for a second he did not understand how Voldemort could have done away with the Ministry. Then he noticed that among the corpses of the Wizengemont members there were Ministers as well. Then he realised that the meeting had been one of the rare joint legislative meetings that was held when the need to close gaps in laws arose. There was no one left to guide the Wizarding World. 

"You are permitted to try, Riddle," Harry told him and fired the first spell, silently. Lucius wasn't sure if His Lord realised the full implications of all the people in the room dead. 

Voldemort quickly countered and once more, the brother wands were locked in a power struggle. Lord Potter was giving it all. He was sweating rivers already and Voldemort was not faring better, even if he could no longer perspire. They seemed to be even, the meeting of the two lights, one green and one red, meet at the exact middle, not moving a millimetre. Lucius felt he had to help somehow, but was at a loss as to how. Then he felt as if someone was pulling him towards His Master. Perhaps it was the bond, taking him to him in the time of need. Lucius did not question it, just took the few steps to stand behind His Lord. Then he realised what he had to do. He placed his hands on the younger man's hips and concentrated on forcing his magical energy out of his body and into that of Harry Potter. Soon enough, the pink glow encompassed both of them and even the red light coming from the holly wand was surrounded by it. At that moment their combined light started to push Voldemort's green one back towards its caster. Voldemort struggled against it and Lucius pushed his energy even more. At last, the red-pink reached Voldemort and his wand exploded in his hand. With that barrier down, the energy tore through his frail constructed body and ripped apart his very soul. They could both hear his last cry of anguish as he was completely defeated by a boy and his servant. 

Lucius felt overcome with happiness at the sight of the Dark Lord's demise and was just about to hug the man in front of him, when he collapsed. His happiness quickly turned to fear as he took in the sight of his unconscious Lord before him and kneeling down, he checked for signs of life. When he found his heart beating and his chest rising and falling, he breathed a sigh of relief. He thought that it was probably just magical exhaustion and decided not to rouse the man. In stead, he picked him up in his arms and cradling him to his chest, headed out of the room. He did not spare a second glance at the many corpses of the members of the Wizengemont and Ministry thrown about the place. 

He entered the foyer and all the fighting stopped around him. They noticed Harry Potter in his arms and Lucius knew he had to clarify what happened. 

"Voldemort is dead. Not even dust remains after him. Harry Potter was victorious, but the fight exhausted him. Death Eaters, put down your wands and surrender as your Lord is no more!" he commanded and his old comrades seemed to heed his words. They all started to surrender and a few on the side of victory rushed off shouting 'Voldemort is dead! Surrender Death Eaters!' for the people fighting near the lifts. 

Lucius just concentrated on getting His Master home and resting as soon as possible. He did not look to see who survived; he just walked through the masses of people and rode up alone. He got to the Entrance Hall and Apparated home, having etched the picture of the house in his mind previously. He walked inside and deposited his precious cargo on His Lord's bed. He did not bother bathing him, even though he sported some blood from cuts and dirt on his body. He lay down next to him, exhaustion finally creeping up on him and covered both of them with his left wing. He would need to explain that later.


	16. Brave New World

Lucius woke at the feeling of someone moving next to him. Part of him didn't want to move as he was too comfortable. He reluctantly opened his eyes and once he could see who was actually moving next to him, all the events of last night came back to him. The Ministry, the leaders of the Wizarding World dead, and it was just too overwhelming. So he blinked and focused on His Master moving in his sleep next to him. Suddenly, Lord Potter's eyes sprang open and looked wildly around him. He did not sit up, but followed the wing still draped over him to its source. 

"Lucius," he said, his voice a bit hoarse. 

The blond man smiled at him. He so badly wanted to kiss the younger one and make love to him. He needed to restrain himself and just waited to see what His Lord would want. 

"What happened? I remember Voldemort disintegrating, but what then?" 

"I carried you out of there, told the people that he was dead and you were tired and brought you home," he summarised. 

"What happened to everyone else?" he seemed worried. 

"I'm not sure. They started arresting the Death Eaters as I left," Lucius realised that perhaps he should have gathered more information, but he just needed to make sure that the father of his child would be all right. 

"I guess I'll find out soon enough," he shrugged. "Now, tell me why you have wings," he arched an eyebrow, clearly displeased. 

"I'm sorry My Lord for not telling you sooner. I'm an elf, the same as Daphne," he said, a bit afraid of what His Lord would do to him for keeping the secret. He was happy though about the fact that he still had his wing draped over them and Potter didn't seem to mind. 

"Does anyone know?" there was no emotion in his voice and Lucius was a bit scared because of that. 

"Not until yesterday. Draco knows, but he inherited it, so of course he had to know. But I glamoured him as soon as he was born. My father also knew while he was alive, since he married a full elf. However, I only ever told Severus. Not even Voldemort knew," he hoped that he would not be too displeased with him. 

"What happened to your mother?" for now, he seemed curious. 

"She died shortly after I was born. My father brought me up alone." 

"The wings?" 

"Ah, yes. Well, in full form elves do have wings. Daphne also has them, but we can retract them. They wouldn't be very convenient." 

"You helped me defeat Voldemort," he changed the subject and Lucius was startled a bit. "What do you want in return?" 

"You are offering me a reward?" he was amazed. He was not going to be punished for keeping his secret, in stead he would be getting something. 

"Yes," Lord Potter confirmed. "I can give you your freedom back. You could return to the Manor with your son and live your life almost like you did before." 

Lucius was torn. A part of him was screaming for him to take the opportunity. However, the other part of him, the one that was drawn to the man next to him, the one that was only concerned for the baby, wanted nothing else than to stay where he was. 

"I want to stay with you. Any way that I can, I want to stay here," he let his heart speak for once in his life. He felt more vulnerable than ever. He was also more than a little bit scared. However, he needed to take a risk. 

Lord Potter looked at him with surprise in his eyes. He had avoided looking at Lucius, but as they gazed into each other's eyes, he could not tear it away from the startling silver blue. His right hand came up and caressed the elf's cheek. Lucius resisted the urge to just hold him tighter and enjoy the feeling. 

"You can stay even if you are not my slave," he said, startling even himself a little bit. Then he scooted closer to the blond man and their lips meet. Lucius felt the electricity run through him and as the kiss was deepened, he realised he would not be able to stop. He didn't need to. Harry seemed to urge him through their love-making as passionately as Lucius wanted it to be. He felt the happiest he had ever been and hoped they would go forward from there. 

Once Lucius had the best orgasm he ever had, he just embraced the young man who almost fell on him. He was on his back, his wings spread around him and Lord Potter lay between his raised thighs, his head resting on his chest. The elf never wanted to move again. They both fell asleep again like that. 

* * * 

When Lucius woke again, he was alone. What happened before seemed like a beautiful dream and if it wasn't for the slight sting in his ass, he would have believed so. He was all cleaned up and there was a sheet over him. He was disappointed that he didn't wake up the way he went to sleep, but he supposed His Lord had matters to attend to. Looking around, he found one of his regular day robes draped over a chair and he quickly dressed after retracting his wings. He picked up his wand from the night stand where he placed it after casting a stretching charm on himself the last time he was awake and checked what time it was with a tempus spell. 

8 o'clock in the morning. 

The spell was utterly useless in that he had no idea what day it was. How long had he slept? He decided to explore the house to see what happened after Voldemort's demise. 

He was a bit nervous about leaving the room, but he suddenly had the urge to check up on his son. He stepped out onto an empty corridor and hastened to Draco's room. He slowly opened the door as most quick movements startled the boy and found that he was sleeping. He approached him and watched as his chest rose and fell. He hoped that soon his son would regain some of his former self. Then he could tell him about the little one. At that moment Lucius realised that all he wanted was to live a quiet life with his family and that would include Harry as well. Family had always been important for him and with being pregnant, it was more so. 

He left his son as he knew the boy was still not ready to see him. In stead, he headed down to see if anyone was around. He did find them, sitting around the table having breakfast of all things, just as it was normal. The only difference he could feel was that the mood was lighter. Just as he entered the room, Granger was speaking about her plans to move out and find a nice place for her, Remus and Severus. When they noticed the newcomer, she quieted. Harry looked up at him and their eyes meet. He just simply gestured to the unoccupied chair on his left. 

Still not the right. 

Lucius sat down and busied himself with putting food onto his plate. He was glad to note that Daphne, Kathleen and Melinda were all seated at the table as well, along with Granger's trio and didn't sport any obvious injuries. They all survived the battle without coming into too much harm. 

"Where are your wings, Lucius?" Lord Potter spoke up. He did not say 'good morning', but he did with his eyes. 

"It's much comfortable to wear clothes without them, My Lord," he said. He wasn't sure about how to address the man, but since his bond had not been officially cancelled, he was still his Lord. 

"I suppose. Anyway, since last night you couldn't tell me who lived and who died, I will do so for you now. Mostly it was Aurors and Ministry workers, not many from our crowd. Among those who would interest you I can only name Seamus," he informed the blond man. 

Lucius resisted the urge to smile, stand up and dance around with joy at hearing about the demise of his rival. He had to get the gory details from Severus later on. 

"The whole Wizengemont, all the ministers and the Minister for Magic are gone as well. I'm afraid the Wizarding World is left without a leader right now," Master Potter went on, clearly displeased. "The Prophet calls for me to step up and lead. Though I really don't want to, but I will have to in order to keep some idiot from taking over and making a mess of things," he said and didn't seem very happy about the turn of events. 

"Then you decided to take up the mantle after all?" Granger said, clearly surprised. "I thought you weren't sure about it an hour ago." 

"Hermione, I thought it over. Of course I will need your advice, in fact, I will need all of you to be with me on this," he spoke as he looked around. "There is no telling who would take over if it wasn't me. I'll rebuild the Ministry and the Wizengemont, then organise elections and step down," he explained. "Just a temporary thing, I can assure you." 

"I suppose you are right, Harry," she conceded. "I will be right beside you of course. Maybe we could make things even better than they were." She started to sound enthusiastic about it. Lucius was sure that upon the first opportunity she will be in the library pouring over documents dealing with organising a government and such. 

"I will have to announce it today. I'm just not sure how to go about it," the Lord seemed to mull it over. 

"I have a suggestion, My Lord," Lucius spoke up. A part of him was excited. He knew Harry could do a lot of good for the Wizarding World, not just slay Voldemort. "We could go to Diagon Alley. The last time Voldemort was defeated, the Alley was flooded with people celebrating for days. There you could announce your decision." 

"Great idea, Lucius! We will go after we finish breakfast and dress for the occasion," His Master enthused. 

Lucius was proud of himself. Lord Potter liked his idea! 

Twirl a lock of hair around your finger, Lucius. 

Once the last crumb was eaten, they did as planned. Lord Potter even asked Lucius to help select the best robes for his big speech and the elf gladly dressed His Master. In the end Harry wore regal deep red robes with gold trimmings to remind people of him being a Gryffindor and therefore associated with everything good. He wore no trousers, so that people would not see his Muggle upbringing in him. They did not need the people who agreed with some of the anti-Muggle ideas of Voldemort to think that the era of Mugglisation was upon them. They needed to know that the Wizarding World would remain that and Harry Potter would be the best wizard for the job. Once they were done, Lucius gazed at the Lord and was impressed by how mature and powerful he looked. He smiled and Harry smiled back at him. He stepped closer to the blond man and slipped his arms around his neck. What followed was one of the sweetest kisses they ever shared. 

A new era dawns. Perhaps, one with Harry. 

Dream on, Lucius. 

I'm happy. 

Not for long, Lucius. 

SHUT UP! 

In an hour, Harry Potter stood on the steps of Gringotts in front of many wizards and witches, along with members of the press who were there to write about the celebrations. He announced his plans to temporarily be the Regent of England, a title that Granger provided and assured him had been used in the past. He spoke about how he would rebuild everything and how their World would be even better than it ever was. He said that those who died had not been lost in vain. He was heralding in Utopia and Lucius was filled with pride as he watched the beautiful man from the crowd. They all cheered him, the press was ecstatic and they all thought the day would be etched in history as one of the greatest ones of all times. 

You forget, Lucius. Utopia seems to be perfect, but it fails when coming across humanity. 

The End... or is it just the beginning?


End file.
